Expérience douloureuse
by pitchoun
Summary: Nouvelle planète dirigée par des amazones, les hommes sont esclaves ce qui ne va pas plaire à un certain Jack... Désolé le résumé est nul...
1. Chapter 1

Tout aurait du être normal, une simple mission de routine mais comme toujours avec Sg1 rien n'est normal ! Tout à commencé par le briefing Carter se faisait une joie de découvrir cette nouvelle planète apparemment riche en naquadah, Daniel lui avait découvert qu'un temple des anciens était installé dans le village, Teal'c égal à lui-même ne faisait qu'écouter et acquiescer quand il le fallait quand à Jack toujours grognon à l'idée de partir en mission pour les soit disant besoin de nouvelles découvertes scientifiques n'écoutait rien et jouait avec son stylo. Hammond clôtura alors le briefing :

-Sg1 tenez vous prêt vous partez dans 30 minutes !

-Bien mon Général.

Georges retourna dans son bureau tandis que Sg1 au complet se leva pour partir se préparer, comme d'habitude Jack ne se pressait pas :

-Un problème mon colonel ?

-Oui Carter ! Pourquoi aller sur cette planète ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur, pour la science.

- Ah oui tout s'explique c'est pour ça que j'ai dû oublier, dès que ce mot est sorti de votre bouche je crois que j'ai du lâcher prise.

En soupirant Carter se dirigea vers les vestiaires, alors que O'neill la regardait partir le sourire aux lèvres qu'est-ce qu'il adorait l'agacer, un début de sourire envahissait a chaque voit son visage mais malheuresement pour lui elle se reprenait et ne le laissait pas apparaître complètement. Reprenant ses esprits il se dirigea vers les vestiaires malgré son manque d'enthousiasme qu'il montrait, il en pensait complètement le contraire. Recherches scientifiques signifie regarder Carter pendant des heures en observant toutes les mimiques qu'elle produisait lors de nouvelles découvertes. En pensant à cela O'neill accéléra le pas.

30 minutes plus tard Sg1 était dans la salle d'embarquement, le vortex déjà ouvert.

-Sg1 vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance !

-Non Monsieur vous savez très bien qu'à chaque fois que vous dites ça, il nous arrive des emmerdes !

Carter esquissa un sourire de même qu'Hammond, tandis que Daniel soupira et Teal'c leva un sourcil.

-Ben quoi ? Bon assez discuter en route les enfants !

Sg1 traversa la porte, sans savoir que ce voyage allait bouleverser chacun de ces membres.

-Oh ! Quelle surprise des arbres, des arbres… Ah et des arbres !

-Jack… !

-Space Monkey ?

-Vous êtes vraiment…

-Oui je sais merci Daniel mais arrêtez, je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête !

Daniel exaspéré par le comportement de Jack accéléra le pas en direction du village suivit de Teal'c. Jack et Carter étaient à l'arrière et sans l'avouer savouraient ce moment ensemble en silence. Sam adorait ces moments là, elle se sentait bien lorsqu'il était à ses côtés elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'hommes les encerclèrent, réflexe militaire oblige Sg1 braquèrent tous leurs armes dans leur directions manque de chance à quatre contre une douzaine d'hommes ils risquèrent fort de ne pas tenir très longtemps. Ce peuple était apparemment des sortes de guerriers, les hommes étaient habillés de façon simple pantalon et tee-shirt en toile leurs armes ressemblaient fort à des zats.

Avant qu'un conflit n'éclate Daniel décida de prendre la parole :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Daniel, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, nous sommes des voyageurs de la Tauri, nous venons en paix.

N'observant aucune réactions de leur part Daniel essaya de les approcher mais s'arrêta car ils amorcèrent leurs armes.

-Bon, apparemment Daniel votre diplomatie ne les enchantent guère, ce que je comprends parfaitement, ceci dit on ne va pas rester la toute la journée !

-Mon colonel, je pense que…

Mais Sam s'arrêta net de parler, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche tous les hommes la regardèrent avec de la peur dans les yeux mais aussi une sorte de respect. C'est alors qu'ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant elle.

-Eh bien, Carter, vous avez du succès aujourd'hui ! Un nouveau parfum ?

-Je…

-Zeth !

Une femme tout de cuir vêtu apparue alors, un homme qui devait être ce fameux Zeth se leva et en voyant la femme se prosterna devant elle ce que les autres hommes firent par la suite.

Remarquant les nouveaux arrivant la femme alla se placer devant Jack et le toisa du regard.

- Prosterne-toi devant moi homme !

-Désolé, mais j'ai pour habitude d'attendre le deuxième rendez-vous avant…

Daniel sentant que cette réponse de plairai pas à la jeune femme s'avança vers elle.

-Ce que Jack voulait dire c'est…

La femme se tourna vers lui, elle lui fit un regard qui persuada Daniel de ne pas continuer.

-Zeth ces personnes me manquent de respect je ne tolérerai pas ça une minute de plus ! Je t'ordonne de les tués !

Sam s'avança alors pour essayer de désamorcer la situation.

-Euh, excusez moi, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir manqué de respect mais…

-Tu es une femme ?

Sam incrédule répondit passablement énervée par ce manque de respect envers elle

-Oui je suis une femme ! Ça ne ce voit pas ?

-Non pas du tout !... Si tu es une femme ces hommes t'appartiennent-ils ?

Sam perdue ce tourna vers Daniel qui haussa les épaules, Teal'c haussa un sourcil tandis que Jack comprenant que la situation était décisive pour leur survie indiqua à Carter d'acquiescer.

-Euh…Oui ces hommes sont à moi.

-Bien dans ce cas ils ne mourront pas, mais tâche de les faire obéir plus que ça, ils sont assez mal élevés je trouve. Enchantée je m'appelle Lyria, tu n'es pas d'ici je me trompe ?

-Non je viens de loin…

-Bien dans ce cas du doit être fatiguée suis moi je vais te présenter au village, dit à tes hommes de nous suivre.

-D'accord…

Sam ce tourna vers ses compagnons qui ayant écouté la conversation acquiescèrent. Jack marmonna tout bas ce qui n'empêcha pas Daniel de l'entendre

-Génial, on est tombé sur des amazones ! Le rêve de Carter c'est enfin réalisé…

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers le village.


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : Pitchoun_

_Disclamer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartiens à mon plus grand regret…_

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Sortant de la forêt, l'étrange convoi arriva à l'entrée du village, beaucoup de femme étaient habillées de la même façon que Lyria et plusieurs hommes les suivaient à la trace en baissant les yeux. Les maisons ressemblaient aux cases en Afrique mais à la place de branches sèches sur le toit il y avait des plantes montantes ainsi que des feuilles de bananiers et de palmiers.

Les hommes de l'équipe se firent confisquer leurs armes malgré de fortes protestations de leurs part, seulement les hommes car Carter quand à elle aucuns hommes ne l'approchait de trop près seul Lyria était à ses côtés et lui parlait. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant une case plus imposante que les autres.

-Etant étrangère au village il va de soit que tu doit te présentée ainsi que tes hommes devant Tyria.

-Tyria… ?

-Tyria, est notre Amaya elle dirige la communauté et y fait y régner la paix entre tous. Mais tu ne peux en aucun cas te montrer devant elle dans cet accoutrement, tu ne ressemble pas du tout à une amazone ! Suis-moi.

Un peu plus loin Jack regardait attentivement dans quel endroit ils étaient tombés, c'est alors que Carter arriva à grand pas vers lui, dans ses yeux y pouvait y lire de la panique l'idée d'ôter son treillis rassurant et confortable pour se vêtir tout en cuir ne lui plaisait pas du tout, surtout en voyant les jupes courtes et les décolletés ! Lyria pensant qu'elle voulait ordonner à ses hommes de rester ici l'avait suivie

-Mon colonel, il faut que…

Quand à Jack ayant entendu la fin de conversation entre Carter et Lyria jubilait intérieurement, un fin sourire apparu même sur son visage. Voir Carter dans du cuir, il ne raterait ça pour rien au monde ! C'est alors que Lyria prit la parole

-Mon colonel ? Drôle de façon d'appelée ton esclave, pourquoi avoir choisit celui-ci ?

Ce fut au tour de Sam de sourire. Il osait se moquer d'elle, il allait en prendre pour son grade…

- Bien disons que c'est un homme avec un fort caractère, il aime commander les autres, son humour est parfois voir très souvent très moyen ! Je pense que ce prénom lui va bien pour cela c'est tout !

A ces mots Jack perdit son sourire, ce n'était pas un portrait très flatteur mais il est vrai que ça lui ressemblait assez. Et non ses blagues n'étaient pas moyennes, on ne pouvait juste pas leur donner de définition exacte !

-Tu m'as l'air très attachée à cet homme serait tu liée à lui ?

-Liée ?

-As-tu choisi cet homme, qu'il est l'honneur de partager ta couche avec toi ?

C'était maintenant à Sam de perdre son sourire, que reprit immédiatement Jack. Comment Carter allait-elle bien pouvoir se sortir de là… C'est alors que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Sam répondit rapidement et vivement

-Tu rigole ? Avec lui ? Il ne mérite pas, et je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point !

Lyria et Sam se dirigèrent alors toutes deux vers une autre case pour qu'elle puisse se changé. Carter devait se résoudre à porter du cuir, mais plus que ça elle était fière d'elle. Bien sûr ce qu'elle avait dit était un énorme mensonge, elle aimerait beaucoup être liée à cet homme mais ils ne pouvaient pas… En entrant dans la case elle se demanda comment le colonel avait du réagir après ce qu'elle avait dit, il devait être en colère qu'elle est osé avoir parlé de lui comme ça…

Sam était très loin de la vérité, Jack n'était pas en colère tout simplement car il ne le pouvait pas. Il était resté bouche-bée devant les dire de Carter. Daniel, Teal'c et les hommes présents avaient tous un regard amusé, et oui même Teal'c !

-Dans le langage des jeunes, on appelle ça se prendre un vent… !

-Daniel ?

-Oui Jack ?

-La ferme !

Jack reprit alors ses esprits, il décida de parler à Carter de son esprit féministe plus tard. Ils avaient un autre problème en ce moment, ils devaient partir d'ici car même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment en danger ce peuple et ses traditions bizarres ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

**_Alors qu'en dites vous? Je continue?_**

**_Reviews please =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Pitchoun

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi…

_Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews !_

_ Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

-Daniel, Teal'c allons chercher Carter nous allons rentrés, et pas de discussions Daniel je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Daniel au vue de sa tête n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à sourire. Zeth qui était à côté de Jack lui posa la main sur l'épaule et déclara

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir d'ici en tout cas pas maintenant, vous devez d'abord vous présentés à l'Amaya. De plus ce soir aura lieu le rituel toutes Amazones doivent y participer pour avoir le droit de garder ses esclaves les plus proches…

-Zeth ? C'est ça ? Je crois que vous ne m'ayez pas très bien compris nous partons point. Nous sommes juste des voyageurs, Carter n'est en rien une Amazone et moi et ces hommes sommes des hommes libres ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive défendre le fait que les hommes ne soit pas des esclaves, franchement on aura tout vu ! Pff !

Zeth jeta un regard horrifié à Jack, il s'approcha alors encore plus près de lui et chuchota pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.

-J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire, mais si cette histoire est vraie il ne faut pas que vous le disiez ! Si l'Amaya ou même Lyria sait cela vous seriez vendus et votre maîtresse ou qui que ce soit serai tuée sur le champ !

Dès que le mot tuer traversa les lèvres de Zeth, Jack sentit un poids sur son cœur et de l'inquiétude envahit son esprit. Pourvu que Carter ne fasse pas d'histoire avec cette Lyria… Jack prit alors une décision

-Bien dans ce cas nous partirons après ce fameux rituel, ne parle de ça à personne compris ?

Sur ces mots Teal'c s'approcha de l'homme et pris son air des mauvais jour, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

-C'est entendu, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien, vous avez ma parole…

-Mon colonel !

Jack se retourna brusquement et… il eut le souffle coupé… Carter était vraiment belle dans cette tenue, le cuir montrait ses formes toutes les plus parfaites les unes que les autres. Le cuir de sa tenue était marron, ce qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds. Le haut qui ressemblait à un corset laissait voir son ventre, la jupe lui arrivait avant les genoux. Sa tenue se finissait avec de jolies bottes. Jack n'en revenait pas c'était…

-Waouh !

Non ! Il n'avait quand même pas pensé à haute voix ? Jack regardant Carter qui souriait à Daniel, heureusement c'était lui qui avait fait le commentaire…

-Sam vous êtes magnifique !

-En effet Major Carter.

Carter était tout simplement rayonnante, c'est alors que Lyria arriva

-Samantha, dites à vos hommes de se tenir tranquille, suivez-moi l'Amaya peut nous recevoir.

Tous se dirigèrent donc vers la plus grande case, Lyria entra suivie de ses hommes Jack en profita pour parler avec Sam

-Carter ! Jouer votre rôle correctement, il faut absolument que cette Ama.. machin chose croit que vous soyez une des leurs ! D'après ce que j'ai vu cela ne vous posera pas un problème particulier…

- Bien… mon colonel…

Sam entra alors dans la case suivie de près de Jack de Teal'c et de Daniel. Cette case était joliment décorée, une sorte de trône était au centre de la pièce, une jeune femme qui devait être Tyria aux cheveux longs et noir se tenait assise entourée d'une vingtaine d'hommes torse nus à ses pieds. Quel cliché pensa Jack. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole

-Bienvenue à toi chère sœur, Lyria m'a prévenue de ton arrivée, je suis heureuse que tu te joignes à nous en cette journée de fête.

Carter ne sachant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait improvisa du mieux qu'elle put

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrée, je suis impatiente à l'idée de participer à cette fête en votre compagnie.

-Bien, dans ce cas Samantha, Lyria va te conduire toi et tes hommes à la case des invitée mais toi à l'aise et nous retrouverons ce soir pour les festivités. Paix à toi ma sœur.

Pendant ce dialogue Tyria ne cessait de regarder Jack avec beaucoup d'attention, celui-ci ne le vit visiblement pas mais Sam le remarqua. Mais pour l'instant elle devait se rependre et essayé de finir correctement sa présentation devant cette Tyria. Elle répondit alors impulsivement

-Ce sera avec joie de vous rejoindre toutes. Paix à toi ma sœur.

Visiblement satisfaite Tyria fit un geste à Lyria qui quitta la pièce, Sam et le reste de l'équipe sortirent de la case aussi calmement qu'ils le pouvaient.

**Alors ?... Je sais ça a un peut du mal à démarrer…**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Auteur : Pitchoun_**

**_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…_**

**_Carter-O'neill : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas Jack a besoin de survivre mais son moral va être mis à rudes épreuves…, pour la suite lis et tu verras )_**

**_Je tiens à remercier touts les personnes qui m'ont adressés des reviews =)_**

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison que je fais. J'espère que cela ne gâche pas trop votre lecture_

_ Voila la suite !_

_Chapitre 4 :_

Seuls dans la case les hommes de l'équipe mirent au courant Sam de cette fameuse « fête » auquel ils étaient obligés d'assister sous peine de mourir où d'être vendus suivant les sexes concernés. Jack ne pu retenir une réplique contre Carter

-Et bien Major on dirait que vos amies ne sont pas très partageuses !

Sam confuse ne dit rien, que pouvait elle ajouter de toute façon le colonel avait raison, en plus Sam l'avait bien mérité… Daniel prit alors la parole

-Pendant l'entretien entre Sam et cette Tyria j'ai pu observer les murs de la case, ils étaient recouvert de signes Goa'uld. N'est ce pas Teal'c ?

-En effet Daniel Jackson.

Visiblement vu que Teal'c n'avait rien d'autre à ajouté, Daniel réajusta ses lunettes et enchaîna

-D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, sur ces murs est écrit l'histoire de la planète jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous vous rendez compte Jack ! C'est magnifique toute l'histoire de ce peuple était…

-Daniel ! On abrège !

-Hum… oui disons que pour résumé un Goa'uld nommé Stork'n est arrivé sur cette planète et à condamné toutes les femmes à l'esclavage la majorité des hommes étant pour. Mais une jeune fille plus forte que les autres décida que cela suffisait elle à alors tué le Goa'uld et pris le pouvoir. Ainsi les hommes sont devenus esclaves. La fin disait à peu près que cette jeune fille est de la famille de l'Amaya actuelle Tyria.

-Euh Daniel ? Vous avez déchiffrez ça en même pas 10 minutes ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Désespéré Jack abandonna, maintenant il fallait survivre à cette soirée et repartir au plus vite. L'idée d'être l'esclave de Carter ne lui gênait pas temps que ça mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude… En début de soirée Lyria arriva dans la case suivie de Zeth .

-Samantha, il va falloir me suivre pour se préparer à la fête Zeth s'occupera de tes hommes.

-Bien, je te suis, messieurs ne faites pas de bêtises surtout vous mon colonel !

Elle partit le sourire aux lèvres. Rectification être l'esclave de Carter le laissait trop vulnérable. Zeth s'approcha alors de Jack

-Etant donné que vous êtes l'esclave le plus proche de votre maîtresse c'est vous qui serai mis en jeu !

-Mis en jeu ? Hey !… je ne suis pas un jouet !

-Désolé mais c'est la tradition…

Daniel, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours vouloir connaître plus, prit la parole

-Zeth, pouvez nous en dire plus à propos de cette fête comment cela se passe-t-il ?

-Eh bien, chaque amazones voit son esclave le plus proche être mis en jeu, tirées au sort elles devront s'affrontées dans divers épreuves. La gagnante remporte l'esclave de l'amazone perdante. C'est aussi simple que ça. Mais cette fête est aussi l'occasion à l'esclave de dévoiler ses sentiments à sa maîtresse.

Jack intrigué demanda à Zeth de développer

-Par exemple ce soir j'ai l'attention de dévoiler ce que je ressens pour ma maîtresse et seulement si elle accède à ma requête je pourrais partager sa couche.

Jack était assez choqué par les dire de Zeth, difficile de croire qu'il parlait de sa vie amoureuse. Qu'elle accède à sa requête ? Très bureaucratique, comme façon de parler. Et comment appellerait-il une demande en mariage ? Une offre de contrat ?

Dans l'heure qui suivie Zeth indiqua à Jack comment il devait se tenir pendant le rituel il fut habillé comme les autres hommes. C'est alors qu'une cloche sonna, Zeth dit alors que c'était l'heure ils sortirent de la case et se dirigèrent dehors pour arriver sur une grande place.

-Vous deux rester ici vous ne pourrez en rien intervenir, Jack suis moi nous devons tous deux nous placés avec les autres.

Les autres en question étaient tous debout bien droit sur une sorte d'estrade, Zeth avait expliqué à Jack que c'était les esclaves mis en jeux. Jack se plaça à côté de Zeth, c'est alors qu'une musique douce retentie. Les Amazones arrivèrent et vinrent se placées devant leurs esclaves. Sam était magnifique elle avait troqué son cuir marron pour du noir, des volants en toile noire pendait à ses bras qui donnait l'impression qu'elle volait.

-Aucuns commentaire mon colonel…

-Je n'oserai pas vous offensez maîtresse !

Sam s'autorisa un petit sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Jack quand à lui se rendit compte de la situation, Sam allait devoir se battre pour le gardé auprès d'elle…

Une urne fut présentée devant Sam par une jeune amazone qui devait avoir douze ans, Sam mit sa main dedans et en tira un papier, elle l'ouvrit et tressailli.

-Un problème Carter ?

-Non mon colonel tout va bien…

Sam était dans un pétrin pas possible il fallait qu'elle tombe sur elle… Pourquoi ? Elle plia le bout de papier que Jack ne pu déchiffrer vu qu'il était derrière Sam.

_Tyria_ était le nom inscrit dessus…

**_Vous en dites quoi je fais la suite ? Bouton vert please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**_

_**Ce chapitre annonce du combat, je tiens à vous précisez que je ne suis pas très techniques de combat donc cela risque d'être un peu **__**brouillon désolée d'avance…**_

_**Sheppard 26: Merci pour cette reviews mais désolée je ne pourrais satisfaire ton côté sado^^ je me concentre plus sur Jack et Sam!**_

_**Carter-O 'Neill: Jack va petit à petit montrer ses sentiments ne t'inquiète pas! Merci =)**_

_**Angelgym34: Qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve à nos deux amoureux préférés! Merci pour cette gentille reviews!**_

_**Et merci à toutes les autres personnes pour leurs reviews toutes aussi gentilles!**_

**_Chapitre 5_**

Tous le monde avait le nom de son adversaire dans la main. Sam malgré l'inquiétude qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, devait se concentrer pour ce qui allait suivre. Le but était simple elle devait réussir à battre Tyria pour que le colonel reste en sa possession. C'est sûre que dit comme ça c'était un peu bizarre… Sam s'avança au centre de la place elle était la première à passé, l'honneur d'être une invitée… Tyria s'avança vers elle

-Ma chère sœur c'est un honneur de pouvoir te mesurer à toi, ton esclave m'a l'air robuste et je dois dire qu'il me plaît beaucoup !

-Ma sœur, c'est aussi un plaisir de me mesurer à toi mais je ferai tout pour gagner ! Cet homme m'appartient à moi seule !

Jack fut heureux d'entendre de telles paroles venant de Carter, si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… Mais pour le moment Jack était très inquiet, en quoi consistait les épreuves ? Une amazone d'une dizaine d'année se mit entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Cette épreuve se disputera entre notre très chère Amaya l'amazone Tyria et l'amazone Samantha ! Elle consistera à se déplacer dans la forêt pour ainsi arriver à l'arbre de vie, le chêne âgé de plus de 1000 ans et ainsi nous apporter une de ces feuilles. Tous les coups sont permis !

Sam était rassurée cela ne lui paraissait pas trop compliqué c'était une question de rapidité, elle devrait y arriver grâce à son entrainement militaire. Les deux jeunes femmes se placèrent sur le départ, Jack s'avança vers Sam

-Carter je…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon colonel, je ne vous laisserez pas tomber.

-Je le sais ça Carter, mais juste… Sam, faites attention…

Sam lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire, et le rassura d'un regard Jack regagna sa place. Le départ fut lancé Sam et Tyria partirent toutes deux en courant, l'arbre de vie était situé tout au fond de la forêt, courir dedans était vraiment difficile, des lianes, des racines et de la terre mouillée parsemait le sol. Tyria n'était en rien perturbée par toute cette végétation, elle avait l'habitude et connaissait tous ses recoins. Tyria commença à prendre de l'avance sur Sam qui elle ne cessait de trébuché à chacun de ses pas. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ça elle décida d'adopter une nouvelle technique. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de courir s'approcha d'un arbre et entreprit de grimper. Arrivée en haut elle constata avec soulagement que les arbres étaient proches entre eux et avaient à peu près la même taille. Voyant au loin Tyria, Sam sauta d'arbres en arbres, elle arriva bientôt à sa hauteur.

Celle-ci aperçu Sam et comprit que cette femme était plus forte qu'elle ne le croyait, elle avait utilisé la capacité de la forêt à son avantage, aucunes de ses adversaires n'avait fait ça avant elle. Mais Tyria était déterminé, elle se fichait bien de son esclave soi-disant le plus proche, mais ce qu'elle voulait le plus c'est cet homme. Lors de son entrevue avec sa maîtresse elle avait remarqué qu'il ne cessait de regardé sa maîtresse avec admiration, fierté, désir et peut être amour ? Aucun homme ne l'avait regardé comme lui le faisait avec cette femme. Si elle le possédait il ferait sûrement pareil avec elle. Oui il le ferait !

Pris d'un accès de rage, elle prit une pierre et la jeta en direction de Sam. Celle-ci étant concentrée sur chacun de ces pas, ne la vit pas arrivée tout droit dans sa direction c'est seulement lorsqu'elle sentit un impact au niveau de son ventre et qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé, qu'elle prit conscience du geste de Tyria. Se sentant partir vers le bas elle essaya désespérément de s'accrocher à une branche, mais ce fut trop tard… Sam tomba lourdement sur le sol, heureusement pour elle il était recouvert d'une sorte de mousse, légèrement sonnée elle se leva, un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son front mais elle ne s'en aperçu même pas. La rage lui faisait ne pas ressentir la douleur.

-Ah ouais tu veux le jouer comme ça ! Tu va souffrir ma sœur…

_Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Reviews please !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

_Toutes ses reviews me vont droit au coeur et je suis d'accord avec vous Jack ne regardera jamais Tyria comme il le fait avec Sam, ne vous inquiétez pas je l'ai prévenus ^^_

_Encore merci pour toutes ses reviews !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 :**

Pris d'un regain d'énergie Sam ne pensa même pas à la facilité en montant dans les arbres, si Tyria l'avait eu une première fois il serait facile pour elle de recommencer. Elle slaloma donc entre les arbres en courant en évitant le plus possible de mettre tous son poids dans ses pas. Cette initiative porta ses fruits, Sam ne trébuchait plus, elle courrait presque normalement qui que sa façon de courir n'était pas de la plus élégante… Mais de cela Sam sans fichait, se qui comptait pour elle c'est d'arrivé avant Tyria à ce foutu arbre ! Au bout de quelques minutes Sam aperçu Tyria et… l'arbre. Tyria était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et jubilait cet homme allait être le sien ! Tellement dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas une ombre derrière elle. Se sentant propulsée en avant elle comprit ce qui ce passait, se réceptionnant en faisant une pirouette Tyria revint alors sur ses jambes. Face à elle se tenait Sam plus déterminée que jamais malgré ses nombreuses se tenait droite, Tyria fut impressionnée de l'aura qu'elle dégageait et frémit d'anticipation. Se reprenant tout de même elle se prépara à combattre, une Amaya ne devait pas perdre… Sam ne perdit pas un instant, elle se jeta sur Tyria qui esquiva rapidement le coup de poing qui s'approchait d'elle et riposta par un coup de pied. Sam n'eut pas le temps de bloqué et le prit dans le ventre, gardant les pieds ancré dans le sol elle encaissa le coup. Enchainant coups de poing et coups de pied elle réussit à faire tombé Tyria qui sonnée ne se relevait plus.

-Quand on me cherche on me trouve, chère sœur. Ce fut un honneur de partager ce combat avec vous !

Fière de son petit monologue Sam cueillit une feuille de l'arbre en souriant, pour être sûre de ne pas être suivie par Tyria elle fit le chemin inverse en courant même si la cadence n'était pas aussi soutenue qu'elle ne l'ait souhaité. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, arriver la première à ce rituel ridicule, pour pouvoir garder le colonel auprès d'elle. Elle s'était faite une raison, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre une relation complète avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le perdre, de ne plus être à ses côtés, de ne plus entendre ses blagues qui ne faisait rire qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à vivre sans lui…

Une vive lumière l'aveugla, elle sorti brusquement de la forêt et se retrouva sur la place où tout le monde l'observait bouche-bée. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et le trouva enfin, elle croisa son regard marron qui l'apaisait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle lui fit son plus grand sourire tendit la feuille de l'arbre vers lui et s'effondra sur le sol…

Pendant ces deux heures interminables, Jack ne tenait plus en place, toutes les autres amazones étaient parties faire leurs épreuves respectives tandis que les esclaves attendaient tel des mannequins sur cette estrade. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus, attendre sans savoir ce qu'il ce passait le rendait fou ! Avant que Carter ne parte faire son épreuve il avait relâché son attention et l'avait appelé par son prénom, l'inquiétude le rendait si faible…Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle… S'en est trop ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse qu'il aille l'a cherchée juste au cas où… Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, un mouvement de la foule constituée d'esclaves et d'amazones attira son attention, tous s'étaient tournés vers l'orée de la forêt et ne disait plus rien. C'est alors qu'il la vit, elle était recouverte de terre, du sang perlait sur sa peau autrefois si blanche, des bleus commençaient à apparaître. Mais son regard était toujours le même… il croisa ses yeux bleu et en eu le souffle coupé joie, fierté et fatigue se reflétaient à l'intérieur. Elle lui sourit, lui montra cette feuille d'arbre tant convoitée et s'effondra. Daniel aurait qualifié Jack de ressort si il l'avait vu à ce moment là, mais lui ainsi que Teal'c étaient restés ébahi face à cette scène étrange. Jack lui fut au côté de Sam aussi vite qu'il le pu et la pris dans ses bras, celle-ci s'était évanouie. Daniel et Teal'c rejoignirent Jack après quelques secondes, Zeth suivie de Lyria s'approchèrent du groupe Lyria prit la parole

-Suivez nous, elle a réussi l'épreuve malgré qu'elle ne soit pas une amazone je la considérerais comme tel.

Etonnés que Lyria soit au courant du secret de Sam personne ne dit rien, Jack se leva et ne cessait de serré Sam dans ses bras. Tous se dirigèrent vers une case au fond du village, Lyria indiqua un lit à Jack pour qu'il puisse l'y déposer. Elle congédia les hommes et s'occupa d'elle, pendant ce temps les hommes étaient réunis dans la salle qui faisait office de salon. Jack inquiet ne disait rien, personne ne disait rien. C'est alors que Lyria fit son entrée

-Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien, elle manque juste de repos, ces blessures ne sont pas profondes elle survivra vous pouvez en être sûrs.

Jack décida d'aller à son chevet comme il le faisait d'habitude mais fut arrêté par Lyria qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient parler.

-Tout d'abord je tien à vous faire mes excuses, si je ne vous avais pas présentés à Tyria vous ne seriez jamais dans cette situation et vous seriez tous chez vous à cette heure…

Jack ne voulant visiblement pas parler, Daniel s'occupa de la conversation

-Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

-Je sais qui vous êtes réellement…

_**Alors ? Bouton vert =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Auteur : Pitchoun_**

**_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…Pourtant j'aurais bien voulu snif !_**

**_Merci pour ces reviews qui me font super plaisir !_**

**_Mes publications risques d'être moins nombreuses bac blanc oblige..._**

**_J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_**

**Chapitre 7 :**

_-Je sais qui vous êtes réellement…_

Jack qui était jusque la resté dans ses pensées, se leva d'un bond ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Lyria, c'est alors que Zeth se positionna devant elle de façon à la protéger si besoin était. Si besoin était ? Jack se calma et regarda avec attention cet étrange couple, voyant son air sérieux Zeth décida de s'expliquer

-Je crois que nous vous devons quelques explications. Lyria et moi n'avons pas cette relation de maîtresse à esclave, depuis que nous sommes enfants nous nous aimons d'un amour vrai. Cette loi qui réside sur notre planète nous oblige à nous cachés, c'est pour cela que Lyria me traître comme son esclave devant les yeux de tous. Etant donné le secret que vous m'aviez confié je n'ai pu le cacher à Lyria et je suis désolé d'avoir trahi votre confiance.

Jack comprit parfaitement ce que Zeth voulait dire, lui-même ne pouvait rien cacher à Carter…

-Ce n'est rien Zeth, tous les deux vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez.

-Justement Jack oui !

-Expliquez !

-Avant le rituel, lorsque nous nous préparions l'esclave de Tyria qui est aussi une sorte d'espion à surpris notre conversation… Tyria à su qui vous étiez lorsqu'elle à débuté les épreuves…

Jack ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre la suite, à cause de lui Carter était dans un état… Il était la cause de ses nombreuses blessures simplement parce que Tyria s'intéressait à lui. Il s'exclama alors avec rage

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne faites vous rien pour abolir cet esclavage, qui je suis sûr déplait à beaucoup d'entre vous ? Pourquoi n'agissez vous pas en tant qu'hommes ?

-Jack, ce n'est pas de leurs fautes et encore moins de la vôtre !

-Daniel, Carter et dans ce lit parce qu'une femme imbue d'elle-même me veut à ses pieds comment devrais-je le prendre à votre avis ?

-Comme un compliment… mon colonel…

Jack se retourna brusquement Carter tenait difficilement sur ses pieds et était adossée contre un mur. Ayant entendu du bruit Sam s'était réveillée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se située mais ayant entendu la voie de Jack et des autres elle comprit qu'elle était en sécurité. Se levant doucement elle rejoignit l'endroit d'où les voies provenaient Tyria savait donc la vérité… Ma sœur, mon cul ! Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentie coupable, Jack se croyait responsable il fallait qu'elle intervienne… Apparemment sa réplique eut le don de les étonnés. Daniel se précipita vers elle tandis que Jack ne bougeait pas d'un pouce…

-Sam vous allez bien ? Vous devriez peut-être vous recouchez vous semblez encore très faible !

-Non Daniel, tous va bien rassurez-vous je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais rien de bien méchant !

Daniel accompagna Sam jusqu'à une chaise, qui elle devait se l'avouer était la bienvenue. Jack ayant repris contenance regarda attentivement Sam et après réflexion enchaîna

-Un compliment Carter ? Je sais bien que toutes les femmes me veulent, mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer j'ai mes limites !

-Toutes les femmes ? Vous en êtes bien sûr monsieur ?

L'atmosphère étant redevenue respirable pour Zeth et Lyria tous deux décidèrent aussi de s'asseoir. Jack décida de mettre les choses au point en pensant avant à bien regardé Sam pour voir comment elle allait, elle était quand même blanche… Daniel pris alors la parole

-Résumons la situation, Zeth et Lyria sont un vrai couple, Tyria était au courant de notre « non appartenance » à cette planète avant de défier Sam… Cela ne présage rien de bon.

-En clair Space Monkey ?

-En clair Jack si nous voulons partir c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Tyria doit être de retour au village en cet instant et elle risque à tout moment de débarquer ici…

Comme on dit aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Daniel eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre. Une quinzaine d'hommes surgirent devant eux, entra alors Tyria qui abordait un air triomphant sur le visage malgré de nombreux bleu. Jack sourit intérieurement Sam ne s'était pas laissée faire ! C'est alors que Tyria d'une voie forte et sans appels

-Emmenez les tous !

**Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Reviews please !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Dernière publication avant un petit bout de temps vu mes révisions pour le bac blanc et le TPE merci pour tous ces encouragements et toutes ces gentilles reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

**Chapitre 8 :**

_-Emmenez les tous !_

Jack se dirigea alors directement vers Sam pour la protégée, car celle-ci voyant entrer Tyria s'était levée mais avait beaucoup de mal à tenir debout. Jack mit son bras autour de sa taille, Sam le regarda d'un air désolé, elle avait honte de dépendre de lui dans un moment critique comme celui-ci. Zeth c'était lui aussi rapproché de Lyria, tandis que Teal'c et Daniel s'étaient eux aussi rapproché du reste de leurs équipe. Les esclaves ne s'avaient plus comment réagir face à cette situation qu'ils ne géraient plus.

-J'ai dit emmenez les tous c'est un ordre !

-Mais maîtresse…

-Ne discute pas ! J'ordonne vous obéissez !

Résigné, l'esclave qui était intervenu fit signe au reste des hommes et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils chargèrent sur les six personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, Jack prenait les coups à la place de Sam alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de resté debout. Il fallut cinq hommes pour maitriser Teal'c, Daniel lui n'étant pas très fort au combat deux hommes l'immobilisèrent. Cette bataille dura plus de dix minutes mais finalement tous furent emmenez dans la case de Tyria, derrière un épais rideau une grande cellule y était installée c'est là que tous furent jetés à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Quelques esclaves ayant participés à l'arrestation murmurèrent des excuses et sans allèrent sans demander leur reste.

Sam n'en pouvait plus, ses côtes la faisait trop souffrir et ses nombreux hématomes ne l'aidait pas à ce concentré sur autre chose que la douleur… Malgré le soutient de Jack qui lui permettait de tenir faiblement sur ses jambes elle s'effondra, Jack sentant son corps se relâcher la maintient assez fort contre lui pour pas qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre. Une sorte de lit était disposé au font de la cellule, il prit Sam dans ses bras et l'allongea délicatement dessus, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observée. Malgré ses traits tirés et quelques bleu sur son visage il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouvée magnifique tel la belle au bois dormant. Cette comparaison le fit sourire, il avait vu ce dessin animé avec Charlie et avait vraiment trouvé que l'héroïne était magnifique. Vérifiant que Sam était installée au mieux il se dirigea vers le reste de son équipe

-Comment va Sam, Jack ?

-A votre avis Daniel, elle souffre ! Il faut qu'on rentre le plus vite possible je me sentirais mieux si Janet l'auscultait… Teal'c y a-t-il un moyen de sortir de cet endroit ?

-Je ne crois pas O'neill, les barreaux sont bien fixés et plusieurs garde nous surveillent.

Jack testa lui-même la solidité des barreaux et en profita pour ce défouler dessus en tapant dedans avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici Carter était en mauvaise posture, il ne supportait pas de la savoir en danger même si ce danger était minime.

C'est alors que Zeth s'approcha de lui

-Jack calmez-vous…

-Comment voulez vous que je me calme ! Carter n'en peu plus, on se retrouve coincé dans la cellule privée de votre maîtresse adorée ! Mais sinon il faut que je me calme ! Vous rêvez éveiller mon vieux !

Zeth soupira et retourna au fond de la cellule ou Lyria s'était assise, c'est alors qu'elle se leva sous le regard surpris de Zeth qui l'a regarda partir en direction de Jack. Daniel et Teal'c regardaient la scène silencieusement, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas approcher Jack lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Même Daniel avait compris !

Lyria s'approcha doucement de Jack qui avait collé son front contre les barreaux froids et avait fermé les yeux. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack qui leva la tête, mais dans son regard Lyria ne fit ni colère ni rancune, juste du désespoir et même un peu de peur. Oui, Jack avait peur qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas vivant cette fois, surtout Sam. En croisant le regard de Lyria il reprit ses esprits et la remercia d'un simple signe de tête. Lyria grâce à sa présence lui avait montré que tous ces amis ainsi que ces nouveaux amis le soutiendraient quoi qu'il décide de faire et cela lui fit reprendre courage. C'est alors avec force et vigueur qu'il déclara aux esclaves gardes présents devant la cellule

-Je veux voir votre maîtresse tout de suite !

-Jack !

Daniel en entendant cela avait parfaitement compris ce que Jack avait l'attention de faire. Celui-ci en entendant son nom se retourna vers Daniel et d'un regard lui fit signe de ne rien faire et de ne rien dire. Il avait pris sa décision rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de sauver son équipe et surtout Carter.

Des hommes entrèrent et encerclèrent Jack pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et le conduisirent jusqu'à Tyria…

**_Verdict ? Reviews !_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Auteur : Pitchoun_**

**_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…_**

_Mercredi plus que l'écrit, merci pour tous ses encouragements ;)_

_J'ai de moins en moins de reviews ma fiction et si nulle que ça ?_

**_Chapitre 9_**

Alors que Jack se faisait mené chez Tyria, Sam reprit connaissance, elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit pas ces yeux inquiets qui croisaient son regard dès son réveil. Trouvant cette situation inhabituelle Sam se redressa brusquement et observa les alentours, aucunes traces de Jack ! Teal'c ayant aperçu le mouvement de Sam s'approcha d'elle, d'un simple regard il lui fit comprendre que Jack était parti régler les choses à sa façon… Sam sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux, le stress et la fatigue lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens de contrôle sur elle-même ! Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante ! Lyria qui avait vu dans quel état Sam se trouvait décida d'aller la réconforté comme elle le pouvait :

-Samantha, comment allez-vous ?

-Ou est le colonel… ou est Jack ?

-Il est parti, il a demandé à voir Tyria, pour parler à ce qu'il a dit…

Sam avait peur, oui il avait peur pour Jack qu'allait il donc demandé pour son équipe et ses nouveaux amis ? Elle savait que pour les sauvés il pourrait se sacrifier sans aucunes hésitations et c'est ça qui lui faisait peur…

Jack arriva dans la grande salle, Tyria était assise sur son trône tel une déesse… Il est vrai, Jack ne pouvait le nié cette femme était jolie, mais elle ne surpassait en rien à Carter. En pensant à elle Jack se rappela pourquoi il avait demandé à être devant elle, c'est alors qu'il prit la parole en espérant que cette fausse déesse accepte sa requête.

-Euh… madame je…

-Maîtresse ! Homme je t'interdis de m'appeler autrement que maîtresse !

-Hum ! Bien donc maîtresse c'est ça ? Enchanté moi maître je n'aime pas trop je trouve que ça fait snob, donc vous pouvez m'appeler Jack !

-Tais- toi insolent ! Tu me dois fidélité et respect.

-Ah ! Justement c'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir, je souhaiterais devenir votre esclave !

- Tu te moque de moi ?

-Non, non mada… maîtresse je veux simplement vous servir mais j'aimerai entre autre que vous laissiez mes amis repartir…

Tyria se leva de son trône, pour rejoindre Jack qui était agenouillé devant elle, elle s'approcha petit à petit de lui faisant mine de réfléchir. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il demandait cela, il avait compris qu'elle s'intéressait à lui, mais elle aussi avait compris que jamais cet homme ne le regarderait comme il le faisait avec cette femme. Lors de leurs capture elle avait bien vu qu'il voulait la protéger peut être l'aurait-il fait au péril de sa vie ? Non… pas peut être s'en était sur… Elle s'arrêta finalement droit devant lui et le toisa d'un regard rempli de haine, oui elle était en colère contre cet homme qui ne pourrais jamais la regardé comme il le faisait avec l'autre pimbêche ! Et il allait payer pour cela, il allait souffrir… En pensant à cela elle souri de toutes ces dents et retourna brusquement s'asseoir à son trône.

Jack en voyant cette attitude de la part de cette femme, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce regard de haine qui lui était adressé une minute avant n'allait pas avec ce sourire presque jouissif qu'elle abordait à l'heure actuelle. Quelque chose n'allait pas il en était certain, mais il ne savait pas encore ce que cela signifiait…

- Ramenez-le en cellule, je m'occuperais d'eux un peu plus tard…

Jack n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il fut encerclé par deux hommes qui le forcèrent à se relevé et à les suivre jusqu'à la cellule. Il fut jeté à l'intérieur sans ménagements.

Sam ayant entendu de l'agissement dans la cellule ouvrit les yeux et se redressa comme elle put. Jack se releva petit à petit aidé de Daniel et de Zeth, lorsqu'il fut complètement debout il croisa le regard inquiet et furieux de Sam qui détourna le plus vite son regard de lui. Jack fit une grimace que Daniel remarqua :

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi Jack ? Qu'elle vous regarde avec son grand sourire qu'elle ne réserve qu'à vous, sachant ce que vous avez essayé de faire ? Je dis essayer vu qu'apparemment ça n'a pas marché !

-Daniel, la ferme !

-Ah non Jack c'est vous qu'y devriez la fermer cette fois ! Ne pensez pas qu'à vous ! Nous sommes une équipe non ? On prend des décisions ensemble il n'y a pas que vous qui devriez en subir les conséquences !

Jack resta incrédule devant les dire de Daniel, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère ! Son regard se tourna vers Teal'c qui haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça aussi par rapport aux propos de Daniel. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers le coupla assis côte à côte dans la cellule, ils acquiescèrent aussi… Décidemment il aurait mieux fait ne rien faire, son regard fut attiré au fond de la cellule vers le lit, Sam s'était mise sur le côté pour voir le mur de la cellule et non le groupe de personnes à côté d'elle. Daniel ayant intercepté son regard déclara d'un ton légèrement amusé :

-Apparemment vous avez compris, mais le plus dure reste à faire, il faut la convaincre elle ! Et surtout vous faire pardonner !

-Franchement on se demande qui commande !

Sur ces belles paroles il se dirigea pas très sûr de lui vers le lit où Sam reposait…

_Alors ? Reviews please !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Auteur : Pitchoun_

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…_

**_Merci à mes fidèles lectrices =) qui m'encouragent à continué à écrire! Je publie donc la suite pour vous! _**

**_Tous mes exams sont finit et je suis super contente j'ai eu 15 à mon oral de français! Bon la suite je sais pas encore et je vous cache pas que j'ai pas du tout envi de savoir^^_**

**_Bon assez papoter voici la suite en espérant que cela vous plaira!_**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Jack vint s'asseoir sur le lit où reposait Sam qui faisait semblant de dormir, il ne put s'empêcher de l'a contemplée elle était tellement belle ! Une fossette était apparue au niveau de son front qui montrait qu'elle était contrariée, Jack ne pu contenir un petit sourire

-C'est votre imbécilité qui vous fait sourire à ce point, monsieur ?

Ouch, il l'avait mérité celle-là… Carter en colère, il aurait préféré affronté une armée entière de Goa'uld ! Malheureusement pour lui il n'y avait que Carter et il devait se débrouiller tout seul ! Les autres personnes s'étaient tous dirigés le plus loin possible d'eux pour éviter d'entendre leur conversation et oui même Daniel ! Quelle bande de lâcheurs !

-Euh, Carter comment allez vous ?

Sam se retourna brusquement malgré la douleur persistante de ses côtes et se retrouva allongée sur le dos, malgré que Jack soit plus haut qu'elle, à ce moment précis il se sentit très très petit par rapport à la colère de Sam.

-AH, non ! N'essayez pas de changer de sujet ! Vous êtes égoïste, sans cœur ! Nous sommes une équipe, d'accord vous êtes le chef, mais quand même ce n'est pas parce que…

-STOP ! Sa va j'ai compris l'idée générale que vous vouliez me faire passer ! Il est vrai que je suis le chef comme vous dites si bien, alors vous allez répondre à ma précédente question !

-Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Jugeant la colère de Carter vraiment trop proche de son paroxysme Jack décida de se faire tout petit, d'accord il était le plus haut gradé, il pouvait lui collé un rapport. Mais déjà cela ne servirait à rien sur cette planète et pour l'instant une Sam en colère ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

-Ecoutez Sam, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier ! D'accord sur ce coup j'ai fait une connerie…

-Qui n'a pas marché, puisque apparemment vous êtes encore la et nous aussi !

Sam était hors d'elle, les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche, habituellement en aucuns cas elle ne se serait montrée aussi directe envers son supérieur. Mais la fatigue, la douleur et le stress qu'elle avait ressenti tout au long de ces derniers jours lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens de contrôle. Jack l'avait compris dès ses premières paroles mais quand même elle commençait à dépassé les bornes, sa fierté en prenait un petit coup…Voir un grand.

Sam s'apprêtait à continué lorsque tout un coup la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, tous les prisonniers se dirigèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le fond de la cellule ou Sam et Jack était assis.

-Carter, j'aurais beaucoup aimé finir cette conversation, passionnante avec vous croyez moi ! Mais je crois que nous avons de la visite !

Quand le grincement de la porte de la cellule retentit, Sam se calma tout de suite, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que tous ces compagnons s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux…

C'est alors que Tyria apparue entourée de huit gardes, en voyant le groupe au fond de la cellule elle sourit d'amusement. Mais sa fureur remplaça très vite cet état, tous protégeaient Samantha, ils étaient tous autour d'elle tel un bouclier géant. Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait, rien ni personne !

-Emmenez-la !

Les gardes se dirigèrent d'un seul pas vers le fond de la cellule, entre temps Jack s'était relevé pour pouvoir parer à toutes les éventualités. Sam elle, avait beau essayer de se relever et de se mettre debout elle n'y arrivait pas, ses côtes lui faisaient trop mal… En voyant les gardes arrivés tous se mirent en position de défense, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils voulaient exactement. Lorsque les gardes les écartèrent sans ménagements de leur chemin pour arriver vers le lit ,Jack avait de suite compris l'attention de Tyria.

-Teal'c, Daniel attention ils veulent Carter !

- On avait compris Jack, mais merci de l'information !

Jack se renfrogna à la réponse de Daniel, mais tous même Zeth et Lyria se rapprochèrent un peu plus de Sam.

-Carter vous restez derrière moi et vous ne bougez pas !

-Mais… !

-C'est un ordre !

Un combat s'engagea entre les gardes et notre troupe d'amis, ils réussirent à résister une bonne dizaine de minutes mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir de plus en plus. Finalement tous furent par terre, les gardes récupèrent alors Sam qui impuissante avait regardé la scène mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager des bras des soldats ce qui lui valu un énorme coup de poing, sous le coup de la violence du choc elle s'évanouie. Les gardes allèrent à la rencontre de Tyria qui regarda avec dégout et mépris Sam.

-Toute cette violence pour cette femme, qui n'arrive même pas à se défendre ! Vous êtes vraiment pathétique !

Jack releva difficilement la tête du sol, il regarda avec toute la haine dont il était capable Tyria.

-Si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux je te jure que je te tuerai ça tu peux en être sûre !

- Il faudra d'abord que tu la retrouve si tu le peux homme !

Ces mots firent froid dans le dos à tous les occupants de la cellule, la porte se ferma et Tyria les regarda en souriant. Jack dans un élan de rage, réussi à se relever et à courir jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule, il passa son bras entre les barreaux et attrapa le coup de Tyria et serra de toutes ses forces. Sur son visage il vit passer toutes sortes d'émotions la surprise et la peur mais avant qu'il puisse continuer un soldat lui donna un coup sur la nuque à l'aide de son arme c'est alors qu'il lâcha prise et s'évanouit. Tyria reprit son souffle difficilement et toujours en haletant déclara d'une voix forte de sorte que les compagnons de Jack toujours conscients mais en piteux états l'entendent:

-Tu le regretteras !

_**Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Auteur : Pitchoun_**

**_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…_**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira!  
_**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Sam se réveilla petit à petit à cause de la lumière qui l'a gênait, elle ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit ne l'inspira guère, des arbres, un ciel bleu et des oiseaux. D'accord jusque là ça allait, mais le seul petit problème qu'elle voyait de ce paysage c'est le fait qu'elle ne devait pas y être. Logiquement elle devait être entourée de ces amis dans une cellule certes mais avec eux. Elle se redressa difficilement et arriva à s'asseoir et ce qu'elle vit devant elle lui fit pousser un énorme soupir…

-Où suis-je ?

-Quelque part dans une forêt.

- Merci j'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ?

- Pour te faire payer…

Tyria s'approcha de Sam et la toisa du regard celle-ci remarqua des traces de mains violettes sur le coup de Tyria instinctivement elle savait qui lui avait imposé cette marque…

-Cette vénération que te portent ses hommes qui t'entourent ne me plais pas, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir ce respect de leur part seule moi y ai droit !

- Vénération ? Chez nous on appelle cela de l'amitié !

- Chez vous ? Ah oui ! Ça me fait penser qu'un de mes esclaves vous à vus arriver par le shappaï, tu n'es en rien une amazone !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais une !

A ces mots Sam se prit une gifle de la part de Tyria qui la fit tombée en arrière, Tyria chevaucha son corps et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Encore faible et sonnée Sam ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de subir la colère de Tyria.

-Tu n'es pas une amazone, mais ces hommes te respectent et te protègent pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi n'ai-je pas droit à cela alors que je suis leur Amaya à tous ! Ils me doivent le respect et pas à toi !

A chacune de ces phrases Tyria les ponctuaient en secouant Sam aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avec ses cheveux, Sam avait l'impression qu'on les lui arrachait uns par uns.

-Et ce… Jack ! Comme vous l'appeler, lui ne te respecte pas simplement il à l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi… En tous cas plus que les deux autres ! Ce regard qu'il te réserve à toi seule pourquoi n'y ai-je pas droit non plus ?

Sam ne savait plus quoi pensé, Tyria était en colère contre elle parce que Jack la regardai différemment, non elle devait se tromper, mais en même temps au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle disait la vérité…

- Ces regards comme tu dis ne sont pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible…

- Tu mens ! Cet homme, il est amoureux de toi ! Cela se voit dans ses yeux, moi aucun homme ne m'a jamais aimé c'est pour cela qu'ils ne servent qu'à obéir aveuglément !

- C'est faux…

- Si c'est vrai ! Et je te prouverais que les hommes ne servent qu'à ça obéir ! Ton Jack aura pour mission de te retrouver, mais tu verras il t'abonnera vite…

Sam ne pu en supporter plus les coups qu'elle recevait augmentaient en fonction du niveau de rage de Tyria elle s'évanouit de nouveau, les paroles de Tyria résonnaient dans sa tête. Et si c'était vrai, si Jack l'aimait vraiment ? Mais si Tyria avait raison est ce que Jack l'abandonnera t elle ? Non… la seule chose dont Sam était absolument sûre c'est que Jack ne l'abandonnerai jamais malgré tous les obstacles qu'il rencontrerait…

Tyria regarda le corps de Sam allongée dans l'herbe, puis elle se retourna brusquement en direction de l'entrée de la forêt où quelques soldats l'attendaient, elle avait beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir retourné au village. Maintenant il suffisait de dire à ce Jack où se trouvait Samantha pour voir si vraiment il tenait à elle, si ce n'était pas le cas Samantha mourrait et Jack deviendrai son nouvel esclave.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle éclata de rire, d'un rire qui fit fuir les animaux des alentours aussi loin de se son qui n'inspirait rien de bon….

**_Désolé c'est un chapitre plutôt court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même ! Je poste une suite bientôt promis!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Alors voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci pour les reviews même si elles se font rares (et oui je deviens accro aux reviews^^)**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Pourquoi était-il allongé par terre ? Jack se releva brusquement et cogna sa tête à celle de Daniel, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever suffisamment vite…

-AIE !

-Purée, Jack vous avez vraiment la tête dure !

-C'est peut être que la votre est vide ! Ça doit amplifier la douleur ! Mais expliquez-moi pourquoi je retrouve votre tête collé à la mienne ?

-Je voulais voir si vous respiriez encore, malheureusement je constate que oui !

- Très drôle Daniel je suis mort de rire !

Daniel aida Jack à se relever, celui-ci fit le tour de la cellule mais son regard ne croisa pas les yeux bleu de son second, il savait alors que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était pas un rêve…

-Ou est Carter ?

- O'Neill, le major Carter a été emmenée, voici maintenant 24h…

Jack se tourna vers Teal'c qui avait prit la parole en constatant l'air gêné de Daniel. 24h ? Jack ne savait pas comment réagir, il se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura

-24h…

Il releva brusquement la tête, et prit Daniel par le col

-Daniel, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé plus tôt ! 24h c'est vraiment trop !

- Ne vous en prenez pas à moi Jack ! On a tout essayé pour vous réveiller mais en vain ! Tout simplement c'est parce que quand vous vous êtes fait assommé l'arme avec laquelle le soldat vous a frappé en a profité pour vous injecté une sorte de somnifère. Comme le peut en témoigné la piqure dans votre cou ! Maintenant j'aimerai beaucoup que vous me reposiez par terre je commence à avoir le mal de l'air !

Jack reprit ses esprits et reposa Daniel doucement sur le sol, il regarda autour de lui, Teal'c s'était rapproché un peu de Daniel pour le protéger si Jack perdait encore son contrôle, il aperçu ses nouveaux amis au fond de la cellule assis côte à côte contre les barreaux de la prison, la tête de Lyria reposait sur l'épaule de Zeth. Cette image lui fit repensé à ce même moment qu'il avait partagé de nombreuses fois avec Carter il devait la retrouvée !

C'est alors que les paroles de Tyria lui revinrent en mémoire, un frisson d'angoisse parcourra tout son être.

-Daniel, Teal'c, Zeth il faut que nous sortions d'ici tout de suite !

-Jack calmez vous, Lyria et moi connaissons bien ces prisons elles sont soudées de sorte que personne ne puisse en sortir !

Dès que Zeth eu finit de parler Jack donna un coup de pied rageur dans les barreaux ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de ces genoux, mais passé ce stade il ne sentait plus la douleur tellement sa rage était forte, il se mit a tourné en rond comme un lion en cage sous les yeux impuissants de ses amis. De nombreux bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les couloirs, tous sans exceptions se postèrent le plus proche possible de la porte de la cellule sans que cela soit trop flagrant, ils étaient près a tout pour sortir et retrouver Sam.

Des gardes apparurent dans leur champs de vision, ces mêmes gardes se séparèrent en deux groupes pour que les occupants de la cellule puissent apercevoir Tyria le sourire aux lèvres. Jack eu une grimace de dégout lorsqu'il la vit cette grimace fut reprise par trois autres de ces occupants, oui trois Teal'c lui haussait son sourcil.

-Vous feriez mieux d'enlever cette grimace de votre visage Jack !

-Jack ? Je n'ai plus le droit à mon superbe surnom ? Pourtant je trouvais qu'Homme faisait plus viril !

-Cessez vos plaisanteries ! Enfin seulement si vous voulez revoir Samantha saine et sauve !

- Ou est-elle ? Répond moi immédiatement !

-On se calme, ne soit pas si pressé, pour le moment elle est encore en vie, enfin je crois…

- OU EST-ELLE ?

- Pour la retrouvée il va falloir joué à un petit jeu, si tu gagne vous repartez tous d'où vous êtes venus et vous pourrez même prendre avec vous les deux traîtres qui vous servent de nouveaux amis , mais, si JE gagne vous serez tous à moi, vous deviendrez mes esclaves et Toi Jack tu aura l'honneur de te lié à moi !

- Et si je refuse de jouer ?

- C'est simple Samantha mourra croyant que vous l'avez abandonnée à son triste sort !

Tyria, pour illustrer ses paroles fit une moue de tristesse, qui d'après Jack représentait plus une sorcière mais ça sa dépendait du point de vue, quoi que…

Jack avait su depuis le début qu'il accepterait ce jeu débile, mais il avait quand même posé cette question par pure fierté mais aussi pour gagnez un peu de temps et réfléchir.

-Bien j'accepte ton jeu, quand est-ce que nous partons ?

-Nous ? HAHAHA ! Mais mon pauvre Jack il n'y a pas de nous ! Peut-être avais-je oublié de préciser que ce jeu ne te concernait que toi ? Tes amis resteront ici avec moi en garantie. Quand tu auras trouvé Samantha tu reviendras au village pour me montrer que tu es vraiment un Homme !

Jack commençait à penser que Tyria avait de plus en plus de facilité à lui parler, elle faisait même de l'ironie, mais surtout cette femme était folle ! Il avait toujours une influence néfaste d'après Daniel et il commençait à avoir le même point de vue que lui… Jack regarda derrière lui, Daniel et Teal'c hochèrent la tête lorsqu'il croisa leur regard. Bon, c'est parti ! Jack souffla un grand coup et déclara

-C'est d'accord, que la partie commence !

Un soldat ouvrit la porte de la cellule personne ne bougea sauf Jack, de toute façon cela n'aurais servi à rien puisque sans les instructions de Tyria ils ne pouvaient retrouver Sam. Jack disparu encadré de soldats. Zeth s'approcha de Daniel

-Daniel, vous êtes sûr qu'il y arrivera ? Samantha peut-être n'importe où ! Tyria est très imaginative concernant les sanctions, croyez moi.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Tyria n'a pas prit en compte dans son stupide jeu la force qui relie Jack et Sam.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Jack n'abandonnera jamais Sam, ça j'en suis sûr pas vrai Teal'c ?

-En effet, Daniel Jackson cela est certain.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites le moi please !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Focalisation sur Sam et ses sentiments pas de longs discours…**

Chapitre 13 :

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Sam marchait sans but dans cette forêt sans fin. Elle se maudissait autant qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour résister, à son évanouissement pour pouvoir voir par quel chemin Tyria était partie. Maintenant elle ne faisait qu'errer dans le but de trouver une idée, mais pour l'instant elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Normalement elle aurait repérer sa position grâce au soleil, elle aurait trouvé du bois pour le feu, monter une cabane à l'aide de feuilles et de branche, trouver de quoi manger. Tout ce que son entraînement militaire lui avait appris au court de sa carrière, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus trop c'est trop.

Jamais depuis le début de sa carrière elle n'avait été aussi faible et désespérée, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle n'aperçu que des arbres, des immenses arbres qui semblaient se resserrer sur elle pour ne plus la laisser partir. Un vol d'oiseau la fit sortir de sa torpeur, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jack, il arriverait bien un jour, il fallait juste qu'elle attende. Attendre cela n'était pas nouveau, elle l'avait toujours attendu et elle continuera.

Sam reprit ses esprits il fallait qu'elle s'occupe pour ne pas penser dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, et ça elle avait de quoi faire… Elle commença à ramasser du bois pour ensuite pouvoir faire du feu, les nuits sur cette planète étaient très froides.

Environ trois heures plus tard, le campement de Sam fut achevé, et il faut dire qu'elle était très fière d'elle. Elle avait construit une sorte de hutte en hauteur dans un petit arbre pour pas que les animaux la surprenne dans son sommeil, si jamais elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil…

Maintenant que cela était réglé il fallait qu'elle trouve de quoi se nourrir, parce que même si elle arrivait à ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours, il fallait quand même qu'elle essaye de chasser. Armée d'un bâton aiguisé par des pierres elle s'aventura un peu plus profondément dans la forêt sans perdre de vue son nouveau campement.

Sans faire de bruit elle s'agenouilla aussi près du sol qu'elle le pouvait malgré ses côtes douloureuses. Elle entendit le bruissement des feuilles tout près d'elle, c'est alors qu'elle aperçu un lapin, malgré l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour ce lapin… Fermant les yeux elle respira un bon coup, ouvrant brusquement les paupières elle inspira et embrocha le lapin avec sa nouvelle arme. Elle regarda le lapin mort avec dégout, maintenant il fallait qu'elle le dépiaute afin de pouvoir le manger à l'évocation de cette idée pas du tout appétissante Sam frissonna. Et oui, elle avait beau être un Major de l'air force, avoir été torturée, avoir tué d'innombrables ennemis, un lapin mort à cuisiner lui faisait horreur !

-Aller Sam bouge-toi il faut encore que tu trouves de l'eau !

Le fait de s'être motivée à haute voix encouragea Sam à se dépêcher, elle positionna le bâton sur ses épaules et partit à la recherche d'un coin d'eu. N'ayant rien pour en transporter elle espérait que l'eau ne soit pas loin de son campement. Heureusement le sort ne s'acharna pas contre elle, il y avait une petite rivière peu profonde remplie d'une eau claire et riche elle pourrait même si baigné ! Après avoir bu quelque gorgée Sam retourna à son campement de fortune pour se préparer à dîner. Après la séance de dépiautage du lapin qui prit plus de temps qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, Sam alluma un feu voyant le soleil décliner. Elle se servit de son arme pour faire une sorte de broche et y planta quelques bouts de lapins. Le reste elle l'accrocha en hauteur pour éviter que d'autres bêtes viennent lui voler sa nourriture. S'étant calmée, Sam durant toute cette fin de journée avait mis en application son entraînement militaire et les règles de survie, cela l'avait rassurée car elle contrôlait la situation. Après avoir mangé elle alla se coucher dans sa petite cabane en hauteur, les quelques espaces que les feuilles ne comblaient pas laissaient voir le ciel qui était envahi d'étoiles, cette vue la fit sourire elle pensa à sa mère et à son frère avec qui ils passaient des soirées entière en attendant le retour de leur père, chaudement installés dans le jardin à regarder les étoiles et imaginer d'autres formes à partir des étoiles connues tel que la grande ourse. Une larme coula le long de ses joues, se souvenir l'avait fait revenir à des moments de bonheur maintenant perdus à jamais aujourd'hui…

-Celle là ressemble à un cheval…un lion, et des lunettes !

Sam cita à haute voix les formes qu'elle imaginait à l'aide des étoiles, la fatigue se faisant ressentir de plus en plus fort malgré le froid mordant elle commença à s'endormir, avant de fermer les yeux elle crut apercevoir dans les étoiles le visage de Jack lui souriant. A travers une petite brise de vent, elle crut entendre Jack lui murmuré :

-Attends-moi Sam, j'arrive !

Sam sourit, puis céda au sommeil dans sa tête résonnait encore les quelques mots qu'elle avait cru entendre… Oui, elle l'attendra le temps qu'il faudra, elle fera tout pour survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive… TOUT.

**_Alors qu'en dites vous, je sais c'est court mais je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'espère que les sentiments de Sam vous aurons atteint_****_)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

Chapitre 14 :

Tyria accompagné de ces quelques gardes avaient emmenés Jack à l'orée de la forêt où Sam était en quelque sorte retenue. Tout le long du trajet il avait fait un effort considérable pour ne pas sauter sur Tyria, si il l'avait fait il n'aurait jamais su ou était Sam, soit parce qu'il aurait été tué ou tout simplement parce que Tyria l'aurait été…

-Bien nous voila arrivés, c'est ici que le jeu commence vraiment. Ah j'oubliais ! Tu as 48h pour la retrouvée sinon…

Jack se retourna brusquement vers Tyria, en voyant cela celle-ci recula et ses gardes se rapprochèrent d'elle

-Sinon quoi ? Explique-toi et arrête de rajouter des règles à ce jeu !

-Tttt je serais toi je me calmerai ! Je fais ce que je veux c'est moi qui détiens les règles du jeu !

-Tous ce que tu veux c'est avoir le contrôle, achète toi une Gameboy !

- ? Arrête avec tes insinuations que je ne comprends même pas ! Tu ne veux peut être pas savoir ce qui arrivera à Sam dans 48 heures ?

-…

-J'en déduis que non, et bien disons que dans 48 heures certaines personnes de ma connaissance, vont la retrouvée à ta place et m'éviter un tas de problèmes…

-Tu es vraiment une…

-Chut, Jack ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter ! Sur ce je vais te laisser, n'oublie pas le compte a rebours ! Tic tac tic tac !

Tyria prit le chemin inverse suivie de près par ses gardes en riant aux éclats. Jack avait gardé le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés en mémoire il leur avait fallu à peu près une heure trente pour arriver jusqu'ici. Après avoir gardé ces données en mémoire, Jack se tourna vers son « terrain de jeu ». La nuit était déjà tombée mais puisque Jack n'arriverait jamais à dormir ici et encore moins sans avoir retrouvé Sam, il prit une inspiration, leva la tête vers le ciel. C'était une nuit magnifique quoi que un peu fraîche mais cela Jack s'en foutait.

-Attends-moi Sam, j'arrive !

Jack entra décider à retrouver Sam au plus vite dans la forêt devenue sombre à cause de la nuit. Avant de continuer plus loin il décida de fabriqué une torche, pour cela il prit un gros morceau de bois pour que sa torche dure longtemps, déchira un bout de son tee-shirt préférant garder sa veste intacte. Tyria avait eu la « gentillesse » de lui rendre son treillis malheureusement pas les armes qui allaient si bien avec… Il enroula le bout de son tee-shirt de façon à ce qu'il soit fixé sur le bout du bâton, à l'aide de deux pierres il arriva en quelques minutes à produire des étincelles qui, sur le bout de tissu, s'enflamma. Content de lui Jack sourit, sans plus attendre il entreprit de traverser cette forêt qui la séparait de Sam. Tout en marchant Jack ne pu s'empêcher de penser à elle, elle devait mourir de froid avec la tenue qu'elle portait, il faut dire que le cuir ne tiens pas très chaud ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se dépêche, il se rendait de plus en plus compte de ses sentiments envers elle et cela lui faisait peur d'une certaine façon. Et oui le grand Jack O'Neill a peur de ses sentiments ! Cette pensée le fit sourire, décidément il n'arrêtait pas de sourire ces temps ci, serais ce l'influence de Sam ? Le chemin que ses pensées prenaient était devenu de plus en plus glissant, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

-Allez, Jack arrête ta séance de sentimentalisme et cherche !

Cet ordre qu'il se donna à lui-même lui avait fait penser qu'il était un chien… Ces pensées dérivaient vraiment dans n'importe quel sens ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre, Jack avança alors plus rapidement à travers les arbres et les feuilles. Environ deux heures s'étaient écoulées Jack décida de se reposer un peu, de toute façon il ne voyait rien dans ce noir et sa torche venait de s'éteindre. Il s'installa contre un arbre, cela ne servait à rien de fabriquer une cabane puisque il n'y resterait que quelques heures. Jack ferma les yeux mais laissant ses autres sens en éveil en cas de dangers, il s'endormit alors d'un sommeil léger.

_**Tyria le regardait d'un regard remplit de haine, c'est alors qu'elle se mit à sourire elle dirigea son regard vers le bas Jack suivit son regard et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur, Carter était par terre sanguinolente et le regardai intensément. Mais ce regard était rempli de terreur, tristesse et désespoir. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole difficilement :**_

_**-Mon colonel, vous m'avez abandonnée, seule dans cette forêt, je vous attendais mais vous n'êtes jamais venu ! **_

_**- Je suis là Carter, regardez je suis là !**_

_**Il essayait désespérément de se rapprocher d'elle mais plus il essayait plus elle reculait, seul le sourire carnassier de Tyria était omniprésent. C'est alors que dans un élan de peur et de désespoir Jack cria autant qu'il le pouvait :**_

_**-SAM !**_

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et son cœur battait la chamade. Le soleil venait de se lever et l'air se réchauffa à son apparition. Jack mis plusieurs minutes à se remettre de se rêve, ou plutôt de ce cauchemar il fallait qu'il se dépêche cette situation devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour son mental. Il fallait qu'il est Carter le plus près possible de lui. Jack se leva et se mit directement à marcher pour s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, il ne prit même pas le temps de chercher quelque chose à mangé seul retrouver Sam l'importait. Les arbres devenaient moins proches, ils s'espaçaient d'environ deux mètres ce qui facilitait l'avancée de Jack.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un grognement derrière lui.

- Oh, non ça ne sent pas bon…

Il se retourna petit à petit, et ce qu'il vit le fit stopper net sa progression, deux loups aux yeux d'un jaune éclatant s'approchait de lui…

**_A suivre^^_**

**_Alors verdict reviews please ?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Petit sondage, Tyria doit-elle finir morte ou vivante? N'ayant pas encore fait la fin je ne sais pas alors donner moi votre préférence et je choisirai suivant le nombre merci!  
**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Sam se réveilla difficilement sentant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, sa nuit avait été horrible impossible de dormir correctement la peur lui tiraillait l'estomac et le froid l'empêchait de dormir profondément de peur de ne jamais se réveiller. A la lueur des quelques rayons de soleil, Sam observa admirative le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les nombreux arbres autour d'elle brillait de mille feux au contact du soleil sur leur feuille mouillée des quelques gouttes de rosées, la forêt prit vie, les oiseaux commençaient à se réveiller et le bruissement des feuilles lui indiquait que d'autres bêtes autres que des oiseaux se réveillaient elles aussi…

Sam décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se laver, elle se sentait vraiment mal et ces vêtements étaient tout sauf propre ! Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas des plus confortable !

Sam se dirigea donc vers la clairière qu'elle avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt, elle trempa sa main dans l'eau et s'aperçu avec étonnement que l'eau était chaude. Ne s'en formalisant pas plus que ça elle se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau, il n'y a pas à dire cela faisait du bien. Après avoir nagé quelques minutes elle retourna sur le bord pour attraper ses vêtements et les nettoyer. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils soient secs et les remis directement sur elle, tant pis ils sécheront sur elle.

Sam décida alors qu'il était temps qu'elle bouge, il fallait qu'elle essaye de se rapproché le plus possible de l'entrée de la forêt c'est pour cela qu'elle prit la décision d'aller vers le sud et reviendrai à son campement improvisé le soir, sur son chemin elle laissera des traces que pourra repérer son équipe, s'ils étaient à sa recherche.

Pendant ce temps la Jack était à quelques kilomètres de Sam mais ne le savait pas encore, de toute façon il était plutôt occupé en ce moment. Les deux loups s'approchèrent dangereusement de lui, Jack regarda alors autour de lui et ne put récupérer que le bout de bâton qui lui avait servit de torche pendant la nuit.

-Super ! Doucement les chiens, vous voyez le joli bâton il est beau le joli bâton !

Voyant que ça tactique ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, Jack décida de chercher une autre solution, mais trop tard les loups d'un commun accord avaient décidé d'attaquer ensemble et c'est donc ensemble qu'ils lui bondirent dessus. Jack prit alors son bâton comme une batte de base-ball et déclara :

-Bon il faut que je fasse un Home-Run !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! Jack envoya valser un loup qui alla rencontrer un arbre et s'effondra sans se relever, mais manque de chance il y avait deux loups ! Le deuxième qui apparemment n'avait pas apprécier ce qu'avait fait Jack lui tomba dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber à la renverse Jack qui se retrouva plaquer au sol avec un loup essayant de lui déchiqueter la gorge. Jack prit alors son bâton et bloque les mâchoires du loup et arriva avec beaucoup d'effort à le faire basculer sur le côté. Profitant de ce moment de répit Jack se releva en vitesse et donna un énorme coup sur la tête du loup qui ne se releva pas.

-Couché le chien !

Jack sourit à la vue des deux loups au sol, mais ne s'attarda pas plus que ça et continua son chemin en direction du Nord, peut être avec un peu de chance il croiserait son Major dans le sens contraire ?

Sam elle, avançait avec difficulté dans la forêt ses côtes la faisant toujours souffrir, et la nuit n'avait pas arrangé ses blessures qui s'étaient alors amplifiées. Mais elle tenait bon, il fallait qu'elle avance et laisse des traces sur son passage pour cela elle prit une pierre pointue et marquait les arbres avec. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle marchait et n'en pouvait plus elle décida alors de se reposer un peu, elle aperçut un peu plus loin une sorte de couche recouverte de mousse. Elle s'allongea dessus et trouva cela plus confortable, elle s'endormit presque instantanément elle ne put apercevoir des ombres autour d'elle qui rôdaient, c'est seulement en sentant une main lui bloquer la bouche et qu'elle vit trois hommes autour d'elle qu'elle paniqua…

**Alors ? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ayant eu des petits problèmes n'est pas put poster plus tôt désolé!**

**Donner moi votre avis pour la fin ou non de Tyria vous m'aiderez beaucoup!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Sam essaya autant qu'elle put de ce dégagé de ses agresseurs, mais la fatigue accumulée et ses blessures ne lui donnaient pas l'avantage, sans parler de la force de ses agresseurs… D'un mouvement brusque elle fut debout sur ses pieds, elle put donc apercevoir ses nouveaux amis, Sam en eut le souffle coupé le seul qu'elle reconnut distinctement fit l'esclave de Tyria. Cette peste ne pouvait décidément pas la laissé tranquille, il fallait qu'elle rajoute des obstacles, avec ça Jack ne la retrouverait jamais ! Prenant conscience de ce que pourrait faire ces hommes, Sam se rebella encore plus essaya de les mordre leurs donna des coups de pieds, qui finirent par atteindre leur objectif.

Sentant la pression des hommes sur elle se relâcher Sam se dégagea et courut elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui peut être était vraiment le cas. Elle entendit derrière elle des grognements mais n'osa pas se retourné, il fallait qu'elle avance ! Elle ne regarda pas ses pieds, mais regardait droit devant elle, des branches lui éraflait le corps et le visage mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur, la peur surpassait tout !

Quand tout d'un coup elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, elle n'avançait plus, elle tombait comprenant ce qui ce passait elle cria expulsant tous l'air dans ses poumons :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Les hommes de mains de Tyria arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur le bord de la falaise, ils se penchèrent et virent de l'eau qui ondulait, n'apercevant personne remonter à la surface, ils ont donc déduit que la femme était morte et sans état d'âme retournèrent en direction de leur village. De toute façon puisqu'elle était morte, la mission que Tyria leur avait confiée était donc accomplie, peut importe qu'elle soit morte d'une façon différente à ce qu'ils avaient prévu le résultat avait été le même…

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu mais surtout vu c'était que Sam avait réussi à s'accrocher à une racine d'un arbre qui ressortait de la falaise, encore sonnée elle n'avait pas réagit mais quand elle reprit tous ses esprits elle regarda autour d'elle mais surtout au dessus d'elle pour voir si c'est agresseurs étaient toujours là, s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient plus là elle préféra quand même attendre un peu avant de faire quoique ce soit… Mais brusquement elle sentit de nombreux cailloux tombé sur elle, elle releva la tête, la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux… Qui cela pouvait il être ?

Jack marchait depuis une heure environ en appelant de temps en temps son second, mais à sa plus grande peine aucune réponses ne lui parvenait alors il continuait à marcher sans s'arrêter de peur de ne jamais la retrouver. C'est alors qu'il entendit plus loin des bruissements de feuilles pensant que c'était une bête il ne fit guère attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri effrayant rempli de peur.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

-Sam !

Il courut, il courut comme si la forêt entière brulait même si en ce moment il avait l'impression que son cœur brulait et se cassait en milliers de petits morceaux. Il tomba par terre plusieurs fois à cause des nombreuses racines et lianes qui parsemaient le sol, mais il se relevait à chaque fois en accélérant un peu plus. C'est alors qu'il freina brusquement et s'aperçut qu'il était sur le bord d'une falaise, il avait eu chaud un pas de plus et il se serait retrouvé en bas…

Jack marmonna et regarda autour de lui, aucunes traces de Sam où pouvait elle être ? Le cri venait pourtant bien d'ici ! C'est alors qu'il cria, dans ce cri toute la détresse de l'homme qu'il était en ressortait, la détresse de ne pas retrouvé celle qu'il cherche désespérément…

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM !

-Ja..ck…

Non, avait-il bien entendu ? Ou étais ce simplement un tour de son imagination ?

-Au secours…

Jack s'allongea par terre et se pencha vers le vide, il aperçut alors Sam se tenant difficilement à une racine à l'aide d'une de ses mains en sang, sa tête n'avait plus la force de tenir droite et ballotait vers le vide seul sa main s'accrochait désespérément à ce petit bout de racine pour ne pas tomber.

-Sam je suis là, je vais vous sortir de là ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Vite…

Jack regarda autour de lui, mais rien ne l'aiderai, il aperçut vers un arbre une liane qui reposait par terre. Il se leva et s'en empara, puis il se rapprocha du bord de la falaise et la jeta dans le vide.

-Sam un petit effort, prenez la liane je vais vous remonter !

-…

-Sam ! Allez !

Sam releva difficilement la tête et le vit, Jack O'Neill. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait y voir de la tristesse et de la peur, peut-être avait-il peur de la perdre ?

-Sam… Un petit effort…

Sam attrapa avec sa main libre la liane qui pendait à côté d'elle, puis à l'aide de ses dernières forces lâcha la racine pour pouvoir mettre sa deuxième main sur la liane, elle s'y accrocha désespérément et ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'encerclé et la serrer très fort, Jack l'avait remonté et ne la lâchait plus. Sans se contrôler elle se retourna et serra aussi fort son supérieur tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle s'endormit d'épuisement tandis que des mots rassurants lui étaient murmurer à l'oreille…

-Tout va bien, Sam je suis là. Tout va bien…

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolée mais je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je ne publierai que le mercredi ou le dimanche, mais j'espère que cela ne vous freinera pas dans votre lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 17 :**

Sam se réveilla avec une impression de sécurité, elle se sentait bien et ne voulait pas bouger d'où elle se trouvait.

-Bonjour, Dorothée !

Sam sursauta et se dégagea brusquement des bras de Jack, mais c'était sans compter sur ses vertiges, elle avait bougé trop vite donc elle tangua un peu jusqu'à ce que des bras la récupèrent et la stabilise.

-Doucement, Sam ne bougez pas trop vite !

-Mon colonel ? C'est vous ?

-Oui c'est moi Sam, et je préférais quand vous m'appeliez Jack.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Sam, mais dites moi plutôt ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Sam se cala correctement dans les bras de Jack ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il changea de position. Il l'avait retrouvée maintenant il ne la lâcherait plus peu importe les conséquences.

-Je… j'avais réussi à m'endormir et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui m'entourait ! J'étais trop fatiguée… Et ces…hommes sont arrivés et m'ont immobilisée, je ne sais pas qui c'était et encore moins ce qu'ils voulaient…C'est ma faute j'ai été trop faible….

-Ne dites pas ça Sam, vous n'êtes pas du tout faible ! Je pense que ces hommes venaient de la part de Tyria…

-De Tyria ?

-Oui, vous retrouvez faisait parti d'un jeu qu'elle à crée, si je ne vous retrouvais pas avant 48 heures elle aurait envoyés des hommes vont tués, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que ça ne fait pas 48 heures !

-Elle devait en avoir marre d'attendre !

Jack sourit au ton employé par la jeune femme, il est vrai que c'était bien le genre de Tyria de ne pas attendre. Mais bon cela lui avait permis de la retrouvée plus vite et il préférait remercier Tyria pour ça ! Mais avant cela, ils avaient d'autres problèmes à réglé.

-La nuit commence à tombé nous devrions trouver un abri.

Sam se releva et sous le regard étonné de Jack regarda autour d'elle et sourit en voyant ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Suivez moi, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut.

Jack se releva et commença à suivre, mais il remarqua bien vite la difficulté qu'elle avait à marcher il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille pour la soutenir à l'aide de son bras. Sam frissonna et espéra de tout son être que Jack prenne ça sur le fait, que l'air commençait à se rafraichir. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination, ils étaient près de la cabane que Sam avait construite et la lune qui était maintenant haute dans le ciel éclairait de son halo la cascade. Jack émerveillé stoppa net sa progression, Sam le regarda attendrie par le visage qu'arborait le militaire, c'est alors qu'il prit la parole :

-C'est…magnifique ! C'est vous qui avez construit cette cabane ?

-Oui… Pourriez vous allumez un feu et faire cuire le lapin qui doit normalement être toujours là et pendant ce temps si ça ne vous gêne pas j'aimerais allez me rincer un peu…

-Bien sûr Sam aucuns problèmes allez y !

Sam lui sourie et se dirigea vers la cascade, Jack quand a lui ne préférait pas penser à Sam se baignant dans la clairière sous le clair de lune et se concentra à allumé un feu et à faire cuire le lapin. Une dizaine deux minutes plus tard Sam revint, elle était tout simplement magnifique quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de ses cheveux et lui donnait l'impression d'être un ange ! Elle s'assit à côté de Jack et commença à mangé suivit de près par Jack qui n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps quand tout d'un coup Sam prit la parole

-Mon colonel je…

-Sam !

-Jack, je…j'aimerai savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant et ou sont Daniel et les autres ?

- C'est simple nous allons dormir puis ensuite retourné au village pour faire savoir à Tyria que vous êtes en vie et que je vous aie retrouvée ensuite nous irons rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c pour rentrer à la maison !

Après le repas Jack et Sam montèrent dans la cabane et s'allongèrent dos à dos, mais Jack perçu les claquements de dents de sa partenaire et fit volte face pour que son torse soit contre le dos de Sam. Celle-ci sursauta mais sentant la chaleur de son supérieur ne fit rien et ferma les yeux de bien être, elle ne broncha encore moins quand elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille et s'endormit rapidement sans avoir conscience du froid environnent. Jack la rejoignit rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, et c'est ensemble enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent.

**En manque de vert^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Chapitre 18 :**

Après leur réveil les deux membres de SG-1 avaient pris la route en direction du sud, pour rentrer au village et faire savoir à Tyria le résultat de son jeu et la perte de ses pions…

Le trajet se fit en silence, avant de partir Sam avait regardé les blessures de son colonel mais celle-ci n'étant pas grave, il allait bien. Par contre Sam elle n'allait pas bien du tout Jack depuis leur départ la tenait fermement par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile car les nombreuses racines et branches ne facilitait pas leur avancée.

Jack maudissait Tyria et son jeu stupide qui avait mit la vie en danger de son second, il allait lui faire regretter cela elle pouvait en être sûre ! Sam elle, se sentait très mal et pas seulement à cause de ses blessures mais surtout parce qu'elle avait horreur de montrer sa faiblesse surtout devant son supérieur ! Elle maudissait elle aussi Tyria qui lui avait infligé cette situation !

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils erraient dans cette forêt, Sam s'effondra encore un peu plus sur Jack qui ayant assez de la voir batailler pour rester debout pris les choses en main : il s'arrêta brusquement se penchant, mit une main sous les cuisses de Sam et l'autre contre son dos et la souleva. Sam n'ayant pas eu le temps de prévoir les gestes de Jack poussa un petit cri et quand elle se rendit compte de la situation plutôt embarrassante dans laquelle elle se trouvait vira couleur rouge tomate, Jack lui ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa nouvelle couleur de peau mais fut plutôt inquiet de la légèreté de Sam ce qu'il ne manqua pas de dire :

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille me plaindre, loin de moi cette idée mais je vous trouve plutôt légère !

- Alors posez-moi !

-Sam, vous savez très bien que l'on doit avancer le plus possible et sans vous vexer vous ralentissez un peu la cadence !

-…

-Sam je ne vous reproche rien, c'est juste que je vois très bien que vous avez mal et je ne peux supporter de vous voir comme ça !

-J'ai compris, ne vous inquiétez pas…

-Sam !

-Je vous le jure mon… Jack !

Jack élargit son sourire, ce qu'il pouvait aimer entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche ! Sam se cala confortablement contre Jack et resserra sa prise autour de son cou, au bout de quelques minutes Jack sentit les muscles de Sam se relâcher, elle dormait. Jack en profita pour accélérer le pas en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller, il profitait de ce moment de calme ou il pouvait avoir Samantha Carter dans ses bras sans qu'il n'y est de conséquences néfastes pour eux deux…

Quand Sam se réveilla elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé, l'air était beaucoup moins humide que d'habitude, elle mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux car le soleil l'aveuglait c'est alors qu'une ombre vint se positionner devant ses yeux pour qu'elle puisse les ouvrir en entier. Jack avait positionné sa main devant les yeux de Sam, elle était maintenant allongée par terre, sa veste lui servant d'oreiller. Sam se releva petit à petit et regarda autour d'elle, plus aucun arbres autour d'elle enfin si quelque uns quand même mais pas comme dans la forêt

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-A peu près une heure je ne sais pas très bien.

- Mais où sommes-nous ?

-Dans à peu près 500 mètres on arrivera au village.

Sam n'en revenait pas Jack l'avait portée pendant plus d'une heure et maintenant il ne lui restait à parcourir 500 mètres avant de pouvoir se venger de Tyria et bien sûre sauver ses amis ! Elle avait vraiment honte d'elle, elle s'était reposée sur son colonel et n'avait rien fait ! Sam se retourna vers son supérieur qui l'a regardait depuis le début de son observation des alentours et avait bien compris ce qui ce passait dans la tête de son second, alors il préféra ne pas la laissée aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement et se releva :

-Allez Sam, maintenant il nous reste encore du travail, plus le temps pour un petit somme debout !

Il tendit la main à Sam qui la lui prit pour se relever et souri de ce sourire dont elle seule avait le secret : le spécial Jack !

-Merci !

Ce merci ne valait pas seulement pour sa main qui lui avait tendu mais c'était un merci qui englobait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et cela Jack l'avait très bien comprit et souri lui aussi comme un adolescent et lui serra plus fortement la main mais il se reprit rapidement, il apercevait l'entrée du village c'est alors qu'il murmura mais c'était suffisant pour que Sam l'entende :

-La partie et bientôt terminée Tyria !

**Alors qu'en dites vous ?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : Pitchoun**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi…**

**Désolée de ce retard! Bonne lecture!  
**

**Chapitre 19 :**

Cela ne servirait à rien à Jack et à Sam de se cacher de la vue des habitants, ou essayer d'entrer dans le village sans se faire remarquer d'une part parce que l'état de Sam ne le permettait pas puis de l'autre parce que Jack voulait vraiment que la défaite de Tyria soit connue aux yeux de tous ! Toutes les personnes présentes sur la place les dévisageaient avec peur mais aussi avec admiration surtout les esclaves, car cela leur faisait croire que tous était possible, un homme avait réussit à vaincre Tyria à son propre jeu.

Jack et Sam arrivèrent devant la hutte de Tyria, les gardes étaient tellement sous le choc qu'ils ne firent aucun gestes pour arrêter nos deux héros dans leur progression, de toute façon si quelqu'un avait tenté quoi que ce soit il en aurait prit pour son grade. Jack était vraiment furieux, Sam ne l'avait vu dans cet état que de rares fois et c'est sûre qu'elle préférait le voir souriant mais elle comprenait son état d'esprit elle était elle-même dans une colère noire.

Mais Sam était loin de partager la colère de Jack celui-ci arrivait à un point de non retour sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du trône de Tyria, elle allait vraiment regretter ses actes femme ou pas il en avait aucune importance.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu Jack et Sam, Tyria se leva brusquement de son siège et resta figée sur place Jack s'approcha alors d'elle le plus près possible son nez toucha presque le sien :

-Le jeu est fini Tyria, maintenant libère mes amis !

Jack avait dit ça d'une façon tellement haineuse que Tyria sentit ses poils se hérissés sur sa peau, cet homme est vraiment incroyable ! Mais Tyria se reprit très vite et sur son visage apparu un sourire qui reflétait toute la haine qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle déclara d'une voie forte et déterminée

-Le jeu se termine quand j'en aurais décidé et pas autrement !

-Tu…

Mais Jack ne put rien ajouté de plus car il entendit un cri derrière lui, Sam avait été prise en otage par trois gardes qui l'enserraient entre eux ne lui laissant aucune possibilités de fuite.

-Jack je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu…

Jack se retourna brusquement vers Tyria

-Si tu lui fais du mal je te jure que je…

-Tttt pas de menaces mon petit Jack je pourrai le prendre très mal ! Emmenez-la je vous rejoindrai plus tard !

-Non tu ne l'emmèneras pas !

Jack fit un pas dans la direction de Sam mais les gardes resserrèrent leur prise qui arracha de nouveau un cri de douleur de la part de Sam, celle-ci faisait tout pour se libérer mais ils étaient trop fort et elle trop faible…

-Mon cher Jack tu as intérêt à faire ce que je dit ou elle pourrai très bien ne pas survivre avant la prochaine étape du jeu ! Emmenez-la !

Sam se débâtit de plus belle, Jack voulait encore faire un pas de plus vers elle mais des gardes viennent aussi l'encadrer et il ne peut plus bouger.

-JACK !

-SAM !

Tyria regardait avec mépris ces deux personnes qui ne cessaient d'hurler leurs prénoms, ils sont vraiment pitoyables !

-Ramenez le dans la cellule, vous reviendrez le chercher quand les préparatifs seront finis !

-Je te jure Tyria, tu vas le regretter soit en sûre !

Mais déjà Tyria ne l'écoutait plus, Jack essaya à son tour de se dégager de la poigne des soldats mais ceux-ci étaient trop fort. Jack se retrouva à terre dans la cellule de départ, ses amis le virent arrivés et se dirigèrent droit vers lui. Teal'c l'aida à se relever tandis que Daniel lui posait tout un tas de questions sans s'arrêter.

-Jack ! Sa va ? Que c'est-il passé ? Ou est Sam ? Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Que…

-Daniel ! Stop une question çà la fois s'il vous plaît et d'abord la plus importante selon vous !

-Ou est Sam ?

Jack regarda Daniel dans les yeux celui-ci pu y voir l'impuissance dans ces yeux et sentait une sorte de résignation de sa part. Mais Jack ne pouvait pas ressentir ça il ne devait pas ! Daniel prit Jack par les épaules et le secoua, les autres occupants de la cellule le regardèrent surpris mais ne firent rien sentant que le moment était important

-Jack je ne le répéterai pas ! Que faisons-nous pour trouver Sam ? Je veux une réponse !

Daniel eut pour mérite de faire reprendre ses esprits à Jack, son regard changea immédiatement maintenant on pouvait y voir une forte détermination

-On va sortir d'ici et on va la cherchée !

**Alors ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer ****: Rien ne m'appartient seule l'histoire écrite au fil de mes idées !**

**Encore désolée pour le retard mais je suis en plein déménagement!  
**

**Chapitre 20 :**

Cela faisait plus de 20 minutes que nos trois hommes de SG-1 élaboraient un plan avec l'aide de leurs nouveaux membres à mi-temps, Lyria et Zeth.

-Vous avez compris ce que tout le monde doit faire ?

- Oui Jack, cessez de stresser ! Vous me rendez nerveux !

-Daniel ?

-Jack, Daniel a raison il faut vous calmez ! Nous savons tous ce que nous devons faire, n'est-ce pas Lyria ?

-Oui, nous ferons tout notre possible pour récupérer Sam, vous savez c'est une des premières amies que je n'ai jamais eu !

Jack secoua la tête d'indignation, franchement il fallait qu'il se contrôle ses émotions, ils devaient les cachées comme toujours ! Depuis plus de 8 ans il faisait ça, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il fallait qu'il relâche ses efforts ! Il se racla la gorge et fit semblant de contempler les barreaux de la cellule, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une troupe de garde, environ une douzaine.

Jack marmonna dans sa barbe, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau avant même qu'il n'ait commencé, vraiment il devait avoir la poisse ! Il fit signe à ses compagnons de ne faire aucuns gestes, cela risquerai de tourner au vinaigre s'ils faisaient quoi que ce soit et ça il ne le permettrait pas.

Un homme ouvrit la cellule et cinq d'entre eux prirent Jack sous les bras et ils sortirent de la cellule, Teal'c avait bien tenté de faire quelque chose mais avant que cela ne se produise Jack lui avait ordonné de rester ou il était et de ne surtout pas bouger, ce qu'il fit avec réticence.

Les soldats emmenèrent Jack d'abord dans la salle du trône mais fut surpris car Tyria n'y étais pas, les gardes continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver sur la place ou quelques jours plus tôt s'était déroulée la première épreuve qu'avait subit Sam. Au centre de la place ne se trouvait pas Sam, mais Tyria qui souriait de toutes ces dents tandis que Jack lui jetait un regard noir. Arrivé devant elle les gardes le lâchèrent, il fut tenté de se jeter sur elle, mais il se retient de justesse car s'il faisait ça il n'aurait aucunes chances de revoir Sam. Tyria s'adressa aux soldats :

-Allez chercher ses amis, j'ai une autre idée !

-Les femmes, franchement Tyria vous devriez vous décider !

-Quel humour Jack ! Mais je serai vous je ferai profil bas, si vous voulez revoir votre petite blonde !

-Ou est-elle Tyria ? Si vous l'avez seulement touchée je…

-Tttt… Pas de menaces Jack !

Le reste de l'équipe ainsi que Lyria et Zeth rejoignirent Jack quelques minutes plus tard.

- Que se passe-t-il Jack ?

-J'en sais rien Daniel !

-Tyria je t'en supplie arrête !

-Pourquoi arrêter Lyria ? Tu m'as trahie ! Tu aimes cet homme, ton esclave !

-Et alors je…

-Silence ! Vous êtes tous ici à cause d'une seule femme ! Qu'à t'elle de plus que je n'ai pas ? Pourquoi ?

Jack fit un sourire narquois, franchement Tyria jalouse de Sam, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que jamais elle n'atteindrait le niveau de son major. Jamais ! Tyria qui avait vu le sourire de Jack fulmina de rage mais se reprit vite et éclata de rire ce qui eut pour effet de faire perdre le sourire de Jack.

-Tant pis ! Elle ne sera plus une gêne de toute façon ! Je gagnerais contre elle et Jack vous serez à moi ! Votre amie doit avoir un point de vue élevé de la situation !

Mais qu'est ce que Tyria voulait dire ? Jack ni comprenait rien, mais il commençait vraiment à perdre patience ! A peine avait-il retrouvé Sam que déjà on la lui enlevait.

-Ou est-elle, Tyria ?

-Jack, Jack, mon pauvre vous n'êtes rien sans elle ! Mais regarder autour de vous elle est là depuis le début !

Jack voulait lui sauté dessus pour que s'efface ce sourire narquois, mais au lieu de ça il regarda autour de lui ainsi que ses amis, quand tout un coup la phrase de Tyria lui revint en mémoire : _Votre amie doit avoir un point de vue élevé de la situation ! _Non, elle n'avait pas osée ! Il dirigea son regard en hauteur vers la cime des arbres :

-SAM !

**Alors ? Alors ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer ****: Rien ne m'appartient seule l'histoire écrite au fil de mes idées !**

**Chapitre 21 :**

-SAM !

Sam était bâillonnée et suspendue par une corde attaché à ses mains, celle-ci entourait une branche de l'arbre et pas n'importe quel arbre celui-ci faisait plus de 30 mètres et encore Jack ne serait dire la mesure exacte ! Tel un pantin désarticulé Sam était suspendue dans le vide que le vent ne cessait de l'a faire bougée.

Quelques heures auparavant Sam s'était réveillée avec une drôle d'impression, comme si elle volait ce qui n'était pas totalement faux ! Au bout d'une heure Sam n'en pouvait plus, tous ses muscles étaient en feux et ses poignets en sang, elle ne pouvait refouler ses larmes. C'est alors que Tyria apparue au centre de la place, celle-ci regarda dans la direction de Sam et parla mais Sam ne pouvait entendre elle était trop haut. Quelques minutes plus tard elle vit Jack arriver escorté de plusieurs gardes, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine elle essayait d'attirer l'attention de Jack mais en vain. Ses amis arrivèrent peu après lui, Sam essayait toujours d'attirer leur attention avec ses dernières forces mais rien ni fit. C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de Jack, mais pas n'importe regard, ce regard était rempli de peur…

Après le cri strident de Jack, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'arbre et tous les spectateurs eurent un hoquet d'horreur, même Teal'c qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle cruauté. Habituellement la torture était purement physique, on battait les victimes à mort mais jamais de sa vie Teal'c n'avait vu un tel procédé. Jack décrocha avec difficulté son regard de Sam et regarda Tyria droit dans les yeux, celle-ci depuis le début avec un sourire éclatant sur son visage mais dès quel croisa le regard de Jack elle perdit de son assurance. En effet Jack était hors de lui, il n'avait pas atteint un niveau de colère aussi fort depuis la mort de Charlie et ce regard il l'avait eu contre lui lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir. Mais là Tyria avait dépassé les bornes ! Daniel s'avança vers Jack pour lui demandé ce qu'il fallait faire, mais dès qu'il vit son visage il alla se réfugier bien à l'abri derrière Teal'c qui haussa un sourcil. Daniel tenta de lui expliquer :

-Hum ! Teal'c, je pense que Jack a pété un câble !

-Daniel Jackson, O'Neill n'a pas de télévision avec lui et je ne pense pas qu'il soit abonné au câble !

-C'est une expression Teal'c, cela veut dire que si on s'approche de Jack la tout de suite, je pense qu'on est mort !

Zeth qui était le plus près de Jack, en ayant entendu les paroles de Daniel recula de quelques pas et alla rejoindre Lyria et Daniel bien à l'abri derrière Teal'c.

Tyria elle n'en menait pas large, elle avala difficilement sa salive et pour se protéger appela ses gardes mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Jack :

-Teal'c, Daniel, Zeth, Lyria occupés vous d'eux, je vais chercher Sam !

Jack se dirigea tout droit vers l'arbre sans adressé un regard à Tyria, tandis que Teal'c et Daniel ainsi que Zeth s'occupaient des soldats. Lyria quand a elle se dirigea vers Tyria, par frustration Tyria engagea le combat…

Jack arriva au pied de l'arbre et malgré la situation ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Tyria lui avait vraiment facilité la tâche, une échelle de cordes était attachée à l'arbre. Jack entreprit alors la montée pendant que les combats en bas faisaient rage. Mais Jack ne se souciai en rien de ça, tous ce qui lui importait était son major qui l'attendait en haut. 10 minutes plus tard il en était à la moitié et malgré la douleur omniprésente de ses genoux il continua sans s'arrêter.

Quelques mètres plus bas les combats touchaient à leur fin, les soldats étaient tous par terre assommées où incapables de se relevés tandis que Lyria et Tyria combattaient comme des tigresses. Mais Tyria perdait de plus en plus de terrain, la rage la tenaillait ce qui rendait ses coups moins forts et moins précis, après une feinte Lyria réussi a donné un coup de poing dans le ventre de Tyria ce qui eu pour effet de lui coupé le souffle. Sous le coup Tyria tomba à terre Teal'c en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus rien faire, mes les cris et les coups répétés eurent pour effet de faire perdre patience à Teal'c qui l'assomma.

Puis toute l'équipe dirigèrent leur regard vers la cime de l'arbre et se qu'ils virent les terrifièrent, la corde de Sam venait de cédée…

**?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer ****: Rien ne m'appartient seule l'histoire écrite au fil de mes idées !**

**Chapitre 22 :**

Sam regardait Jack avancer petit à petit vers elle, plus il se rapprochait d'elle plus son cœur battait la chamade l'heure de sa libération allait bientôt sonnée. Mais c'était sans compter sur la corde qui l'a maintenait pendue, la force du vent et ses maints efforts pour se libérer avait fait râpé la corde contre la branche qui ne tenait maintenant que par un simple petit fil. Une rafale de vent vint finir le travail, la corde lâcha…

Jack qui était concentré sur sa montée ne vit pas la corde rompre tout ce qu'il entendit fut le cri de ses amis qui ne cessaient de crier Sam en boucle, son regard se dirigea droit vers la cime de l'arbre et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe

-SAM !

Il n'avait qu'une seule solution, lorsque Sam arriva à peu près à sa hauteur il plongea dans le vide, les contours des arbres n'avaient plus de formes la vitesse de sa chute déformait tout le paysage mais Jack ne regardait pas ça. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était les mains liés de Sam qui se tendaient vers lui, il ne lui restait que quelques millimètres pour atteindre ces fameuses mains tant convoitées. Avec ses jambes il prit une impulsion sur une branche et attrapa enfin Sam, jusque la tout allait bien, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'atterrissage…

Ses réflexes militaires tranchèrent pour lui, il s'accrocha à une branche de l'arbre à l'aide de son bras gauche tandis que son bras droit tenait fermement contre lui Sam. Après s'être assuré que sa prise était bien solide, il tourna son visage vers Sam et vit qu'elle s'était évanouie.

-O'Neill !

Jack tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait son prénom et il aperçu Teal'c accrocher à l'échelle

-Donnez-moi le Major Carter, je vais la redescendre.

Jack accepta avec réticence, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Teal'c c'est simplement qu'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau…

Arriver en bas Jack ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir quelques minutes pour récupérer ses forces, il alla directement en direction de Sam qui avait été allongée par terre. Lyria et Zeth s'activaient à défaire les liens qui l'a retenait, sa bouche était maintenant libre, Jack eu un mouvement de recul, elle était tellement pâle et avait l'air tellement faible… Mais il se reprit vite, il avait besoin d'être auprès d'elle et de rester avec elle, quand Jack commença à se rapprocher d'elle toutes les personnes autour d'elle reculèrent pour laisser la place à Jack. Celui-ci s'agenouilla près d'elle l'a regarda avec tendresse et lui prit la main avec douceur. Lyria établit un diagnostic pour rassurer Jack :

-Elle devrait se rétablir très vite, elle n'a rien de cassé, seul ses poignets sont endommagés, ses anciennes blessures sont encore présentes mais du repos lui fera du bien.

-Merci… Lyria.

-Jack, nous devrions l'amenée dans un endroit plus confortable.

-Vous avez raison Daniel, Zeth où pouvons nous aller ?

-Suivez-moi !

Jack prit Tendrement et délicatement Sam dans ses bras, sa tête vint reposer contre son coup, il sentait la respiration sereine de Sam contre lui et cela le rassura. C'est alors qu'il entendit un murmure :

-Jack….

-Chut, Sam je suis là tout vas bien, dort !

Sam n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre et s'endormit apaisée par les bras de Jack autour d'elle. Jack entra enfin dans la maison que Zeth avait choisit, c'était celle de Lyria tout le long du chemin les femmes et les hommes les avaient regardés étrangement et surtout Teal'c puisqu'il portait comme un sac de patate Tyria sur ses épaules, mais personne n'osait intervenir. Après s'être assuré que Sam était en sécurité, il décida que c'était l'heure de s'occuper de Tyria… Il rejoignit Teal'c qui était resté dehors et lui ordonna de le suivre d'un simple regard, Tyria allait le regretté…

**Alors ? Prochain chapitre Tyria va en prendre plein la g***** !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer ****: Rien ne m'appartient seule l'histoire écrite au fil de mes idées !**

**La suite!  
**

**Chapitre 23 :**

Sam en sécurité, Jack pouvait pleinement se consacrer à Tyria. Teal'c Daniel et Zeth suivaient Jack lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur la place qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt

-Hé, ho ! Les gens ! Venez ici !

Jack ne cessait de répéter cette phrase en boucle, intriqués tous le village se rendit sur la place femmes et esclaves. Jack regarda attentivement chacune de ces personnes puis son regard se dirigea vers Tyria

-Teal'c réveillez là !

Teal'c avait préparé un sceau d'eau et lui jeta en pleine figure, Tyria se réveilla brusquement et cracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalé puis elle regarda autour d'elle, elle voulu se levée mais Teal'c l'en empêcha.

- Aidez-moi ! Gardes venez à mon aide !

-Silence Tyria !

Tyria regarda Jack incrédule, pourquoi ses soldats ne venaient pas l'aider ? C'est alors que Jack prit la parole d'une voix forte et assurée, ne pouvant pas la blesser physiquement car cela lui était impossible, il avait décidé de la blesser avec les mots et cela faisait tout aussi mal…

-Regardez tous cette femme à terre, cette femme est soi-disant votre Amaya, votre chef, mais cela ne peut plus durer ! Par jalousie elle a faillit provoquer la mort d'une femme ! Est-ce le rôle d'un chef de se laisser guider par ses émotions ?

Je suis un homme et sur votre planète je suis censé obéir à une femme, mais non ! Je suis d'accord que les femmes de cette planète on subit des choses horribles, mais aujourd'hui vous copié la même chose que ce que vous avez subit ! Vous ne valez pas mieux ?

Un murmure se fit entendre dans l'assemblée, tous se regardèrent, des hommes et des femmes échangèrent des regards plus insistants entre eux et Jack le remarqua :

-Je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous n'aimez pas cette situation ! Alors pourquoi ne pas la changée ? Qu'est ce qui vous en empêche ? Tyria, non elle ne peut plus rien vous faire si vous êtes nombreux !

-Ne l'écoutez pas c'est un homme, il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres !

-Et toi, tu vas me dire que tu vaux mieux peut-être ?

Tous dirigèrent leur regard vers la source de ces paroles, Sam était appuyée contre Lyria et avait dans son regard un air déterminé, inébranlable

-Je suis désolée, elle voulait absolument vous rejoindre !

Zeth se dirigea vers Lyria et l'aida a amené Sam vers le centre de la place, Jack n'avait pas bougé trop choqué de l'a voir debout ce n'est seulement lorsqu'elle vint se posté près de lui qu'il tourna le visage vers elle

-Sam tu…

-Plus tard, il faut en finir avec cette histoire !

Elle tourna son regard vers l'assemblée, puis vers Tyria qui l'a regardait avec une haine féroce. Encore fatiguée Sam vacilla mais Jack la rattrapa et mit son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir, Sam le remercia d'un sourire puis elle enchaina

-Vous tous qui êtes réunit ici, il est temps pour vous d'être libre, de faire ce que vous souhaiter et vivre avec qui vous aimer ! Il n'y a aucune loi qui devrait interdire ça ! Il est temps pour vous d'évoluer et de changer !

Les paroles de Sam furent accueillit par des applaudissements et des hourras ! Des hommes et des femmes se prirent dans leurs bras, s'embrassèrent en pleurant et en riant. Tout SG-1 regardait cette scène avec joie, c'est alors que Jack vit une ombre plongée dans sa direction, mais surtout vers Sam. Tyria profitant de la situation avait réussi à se relever et dans sa main un couteau flamboyait à la lumière du soleil, Jack le savait, il ne pourrait jamais s'interposer à temps…

**Verdict ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer ****: Rien ne m'appartient seule l'histoire écrite au fil de mes idées !**

**Merci pour les commentaires! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre!  
**

**Chapitre 25 :**

Avant que Tyria n'atteigne sa cible, Lyria vint s'interposer entre Sam et elle, puis profita de la surprise de celle-ci pour la désarmée et lui assené un coup de poing dans la figure. Tous les gens présents avaient vu la scène et un silence pesant s'installa, Jack serra plus fermement Sam dans ses bras qui tremblait de peur, n'ayant pas reprit toutes ses forces elle était beaucoup plus émotive que d'habitude. Tyria releva la tête brusquement et cria

-POURQUOI ? Pourquoi faites vous tous ça pour cette femme ? Pourquoi Jack ne faites-vous pas attention à moi, qu'est elle pour vous ? Pourquoi ?

Jack ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé de répondre, peut-être étais ce parce que Tyria lui faisait pitié ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait enfin envie de dire ce qu'il ressentait ? Il ne savait vraiment pas mais tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il l'avait dit :

-Pourquoi ? C'est simple Tyria, nous aimons tous cette femme, j'aime cette femme !

-…

Tyria résignée éclata en sanglot, Sam mais aussi tous les membres de SG-1 regardaient avec incrédulité Jack ! Celui-ci remarqua tous ces regards mais ni fit pas attention, seul celui de Sam lui importait et ce qu'il y laissait le rendit vraiment heureux. Dans ce regard Sam y avait mit toute la joie et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack, sentant que la situation devenait embarrassante surtout parce que le couple avait plus d'une centaine de regards sur eux Jack décida d'alléger l'atmosphère

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim !

-SG-1 ce soir en votre honneur nous allons organiser une fête ! Que tout le monde se prépare ! Au fait Jack que voulez-vous qu'on fasse de Tyria ?

Jack regarda Lyria et lui sourit

-Elle fait parti de votre peuple c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez en faire !

Lyria acquiesça des hommes vinrent prendre Tyria et l'emmenèrent dans une cellule pour pouvoir décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle plus tard. Lyria avait demandé à Jack de raccompagné Sam jusqu'à chez elle pour qu'elle puisse se reposée avant les festivités, pendant que Daniel et Teal'c aidaient à installer toutes les préparations. Quand Sam fut bien installée Jack voulu repartir mais celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet

-Reste avec moi !

-Sam tu dois te reposée !

-Jack j'ai l'impression que si tu pars maintenant je ne te reverrais jamais, que ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, ce que tu as dit sera effacé ! Je… je t'aime tellement Jack, je ne veux pas te perdre !

Sam éclata en sanglot, Jack s'assit près d'elle sur le lit et la berça dans ses bras, quand Sam fut calmée Jack lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains

-Sam, moi aussi je t'aime, je te l'ai dit ! Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, que tu es enfin près de moi je ne te lâcherai plus !

-Promis ?

-C'est promis mon ange !

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis leur visage se rapprochèrent petit à petit pour n'être qu'enfin qu'a quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, Jack combla le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux c'est alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné qui scella leur promesse…

Une heure plus tard Daniel entra dans la maison de Lyria et vit ses deux amis endormit, enlacés tout deux arboraient un sourire serein. Daniel décida que deux invités manqueraient à la fête !

**Alors ? Prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Auteur :**** Pitchoun**

**Disclamer ****: Rien ne m'appartient seule l'histoire écrite au fil de mes idées !**

**Bon voila c'est la fin! J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à me lire et espère vous voir pour d'autres histoires!**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour ces nombreuses reviews, ayant eu un problème avec le site je n'ai pu répondre à vos commentaires mais je les aie tous appréciés.**

**Spéciale dédicace à ma plus assidue lectrice Angelgym34 thanks for all!  
**

**Chapitre 25 :**

Le lendemain tous se réunirent devant la porte des étoiles pour un dernier au revoir, le nouveau mode de vie allait prendre petit à petit sur cette planète, l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes.

-On ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait !

-Merci à tous !

-Ce n'est rien, j'espère que vous vivrez à fond votre nouvelle vie !

Sam serra une dernière fois dans ses bras sa nouvelle amie, Daniel avait déjà composé les coordonnées de la Terre, celle-ci n'attendait plus qu'eux. N'ayant pas encore récupérer toutes ses forces Sam se tenait encore appuyée contre Jack, Daniel traversa la porte suivit de près par Teal'c quand vint le tour du nouveau couple Sam marqua un temps d'arrêt

-Jack et si… et si on ne nous autoriserait pas à être ensemble sur Terre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je te l'ai dit maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus !

-Mais…

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Jack fit le dernier pas pour rentrer sur Terre. De retour dans la salle d'embarcation, Jack vit le regard inquiet du général Hammond mais aussi de Jacob.

-Aie… Mon général, Jacob quel plaisir ! Ca faisait longtemps !

- Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter c'est un plaisir de vous revoir sain et sauf, allez directement à l'infirmerie puis en salle de briefing.

-Papa !

-Sammy, ma chérie qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ça fait plus de 10 jours que vous êtes partis et la porte refusait de composé les coordonnées de la planète !

-C'est une longue histoire papa, tu verras ça au briefing mais là j'aimerai vraiment aller à l'infirmerie !

Jack tenant toujours Sam par la taille avait suivi toute la conversation et aida Sam à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hammond et Jacob avaient bien vus le bras de Jack autour de Sam et le regard qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Habituellement ce regard était caché, enfoui mais la les deux hommes se rendirent compte que quelque chose avait changé, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent ensuite ils se dirigèrent tous deux en salle de briefing pour avoir les informations sur leur périple.

Quand tous furent réunis Daniel se chargea du briefing tandis que le général et Jacob écoutaient avec attention. A la fin du briefing les deux hommes regardèrent tour à tour Jack et Sam, intrigué par la nature de cette attention Jack brisa le silence

-Quoi, j'ai un truc entre les dents ?

Sam sourit, tandis que Hammond déclara d'un ton calme

-Je m'aperçois que cette mission à dut être dure pour vous tous, et je me rends compte que vous êtes vraiment une équipe peu commune !

-Oh, arrêtez Georges vous allez me faire pleurer !

-Jack, Sam j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, et je pense que cela marquera tous le monde dans cette base…

Jack se calma aussitôt, l'utilisation des prénoms montrait que le général avait quelque chose d'important à dire

-Hier, j'ai reçu un papier du président que j'attendais depuis un bon bout de temps et ce papier indique que la loi de non fraternisation n'est plus effective au sein du SGC !

Cette phrase fit place à un long silence ce n'est juste quand Daniel recula son siège et s'excusa pour sortir de la salle de briefing. Jack soupçonnai que l'archéologue se dirigeai en ce moment même à l'infirmerie. Mais pour l'instant Daniel ne l'importait pas plus que ça, la tout de suite c'était le regard de Sam illuminé de joie qui attirait toute son attention.

Jack se tourna vers le général et Jacob pour savoir si c'était une blague, apparemment non vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux en trin de sourire. Jack se leva brusquement de son siège et souleva Sam dans ses bras qui riait aux éclats, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et sous les yeux attendris des hommes présents dans la pièce (et oui même Teal'c !) s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Quand Jack reposa Sam à terre celle-ci se dirigea vers son oncle et le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant merci. Jack en avait profité pour se diriger vers Jacob et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, au début celui-ci fut surprit mais hocha la tête et serra la main de Jack en souriant. Jack vint ensuite remercier le général qui en profita pour clarifier les quelques petits points de cette dérogation, entre autre, le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser paraître leurs relation à la base mais Jack demanda quelques minutes avant que cette petite condition soit effective. Il s'approcha de Sam qui embrassait son père la prit par la main pour l'éloigner de quelques pas, s'agenouilla à terre sous les yeux en larmes de Sam, sortit de sous son tee-shirt ses plaques d'identification où était pendue une bague, il l'a prit entre ses doigts regarda dans les yeux Sam et déclara solennellement

-Sam, je t'ai promis une chose sur cette planète, que jamais plus je ne te laisserai, alors je te le demande aujourd'hui et pour le restant de ma vie. Samantha Carter veux tu me faire l'honneur et le privilège de devenir madame O'Neill avec deux L ?

Sam mit ses mains devant sa bouche sous le coup de l'émotion, elle se reprit et déclara un seul mot mais ce mot scella pour toujours la vie de ces deux personnes

-Oui !

-Et ba enfin !

Tous se retournèrent et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte Daniel et Janet main dans la main. Daniel retourna dans le couloir et cria haut et fort

-Les gars j'ai gagné le pari ! Je suis riche !

On entendit alors un hourra collectif dans toute la base de Cheyenne Mountain, et les quelques rires des personnes présentes dans la salle de briefing. Seulement, deux personnes étaient bien trop occupées à s'embrasser pour faire attention à ce genre de choses…

Comme l'avait dit plus tôt le général de la base cette journée avait marqué tous le monde dans cette base, et beaucoup d'entre eux plus profondément et à jamais…

The End.

**Voila que se termine ma toute première fiction de SG-1 j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir autant que moi à l'écrire et que surtout cette fin vous convient, sinon tant pis ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie et à bientôt !**


End file.
